Dear Clark
by Lily1986
Summary: A Clois twist to the best selling novel by Nicholas Sparks. The story chronicles the relationship between Lois and Clark through a series of letters until the infamous "Dear Clark" that breaks both of their hearts. R/R AU Clois fic.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Smallville, 1982_

"We can't keep him, Martha", Jonathan Kent said, "he's not a puppy… he must have parents somewhere…"

Martha Kent held the young child closer to her and looked down into a giant crater before glancing up at her husband. "Well, if he does they're definitely not from Kansas…"

Jonathan nodded looking around; making sure no one had seen them yet. "What are we supposed to tell people? That we found him in a field…?"

"Actually", she smiled warmly at the little boy who couldn't be more than three years old, "I think he found us…"

Jonathan began to protest and she cut him off. "We can just tell everyone we adopted him in the city. Everyone knows we've been trying for years, Jonathan. It isn't farfetched. Not really…"

"Martha…"

"Please", she tried glancing at the little boy again, "Imagine what they'd do if they found out the truth about him… he's just a boy, Jonathan."

Martha knew she'd won the argument before he'd even nodded. "Alright… we'll take him back to the farm. But we need to hide this ship. No one can know, Martha, no one."

"And no one ever will…"

They turned to go and stopped shortly when they realized they weren't alone.

"Are you folks alright?"

Jonathan glanced at his wife warily and nodded at the grim soldier. "Yes sir, my wife and I were just in an accident up the road…."

"What's that behind you", the man asked nodding toward the crater.

"Nothing", Jonathan answered quickly, "Just a meteor… we were lucky…"

The man nodded and started to walk around him.

"Sam!"

He turned and saw his wife carrying their young daughter toward him. "Stay back Ellen, there's a lot of smog here…"

"Sam", she called again, "What is going on?"

Martha smiled warmly at the young girl in the woman's hands. She looked smaller than the boy in her arms. She held him tighter placing a kiss on his forehead before realizing what she had done.

"Hi", Ellen greeted as well as she could, "I'm Ellen and this big for nothing soldier is my husband, Sam…"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Martha and this is Jonathan…", Martha nodded nervously, "You have a beautiful little girl."

"This is Lois", Ellen introduced smiling, "You have a beautiful little boy there, Martha… what's his name?"

"Um", Martha grinned, "Clark…"

Jonathan snapped his neck toward his wife in confusion.

"We just adopted him in the city", Martha continued, lying effortlessly.

"Congratulations", Ellen smiled, "I'm sorry that your celebration was cut short…"

"It's alright", Martha smiled, "As long as we're all okay."

"That is true", Ellen nodded holding her daughter closer.

Sam walked around them as the women talked and felt a hand tighten around his bicep. He looked up into the blue eyes of the man who the red head had named Jonathan. "Yes?"

"Where are you going", he asked.

"To check out that crater", he said through clenched teeth, wondering what this man was hiding.

"Why?"

"Because as a General in the US Army it's my job", he glared.

"Samuel", Ellen warned.

"Ellie, please stay out of this…"

"Like hell I will", she said quickly, "Come on, Sam… we have to go." She turned back to Martha. "Do you folks need a ride into town?"

"Yes, that would be very kind-"

"Ellen, get away from them", Sam called out flashing his gun in their faces, "Go back to the truck…"

"Sam", Ellen scolded, "What has gotten into you?"

"They're aliens."

_

* * *

_

Smallville, 2000

Martha Kent watched her son as he walked toward the yellow farmhouse from her kitchen window. She smiled softly as he walked toward her in his uniform from the armed forces. It always warmed her heart when he came home on leave. She walked toward the door and opened it wide before he could knock and grinned.

"Hey mom", he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame; "I'm home."

"Thank God", she breathed in his scent and pulled away smiling.

_

* * *

_

Smallville, 1982

Martha watched the silent exchange between the couple they'd just met. Ellen had finally convinced Sam to lower his weapon. She even apologized for his rudeness. Martha would forever remember the woman's kindness.

"We're not aliens", Jonathan scowled.

"Then how do you explain the space ship", Sam nodded toward the crater.

Jonathan looked to Martha and shook his head. She shook her head quickly and held the small boy closer if that was even possible.

"We found _him_", Jonathan lowered his head.

Ellen gasped and Sam's eyes widened. Martha felt the tears in her eyes before the fell down her cheeks.

"Sam", Ellen whispered looking at her husband shaking her head softly. She looked down to a sleeping Lois, "What if it was Lo?"

He nodded silently before making eye contact with Jonathan. "How can we help?

_

* * *

_

Smallville, 2000

"How's dad", Clark asked after finishing his third piece of pie. It was the one thing he missed the most, other than his parents, when he was overseas.

"Oh, you know your father", Martha shook her head at the sink cleaning the dishes he'd just used, "He's at the hardware store looking for a new wrench for the no good tractor of his."

Clark bit back a smile. Some things didn't change after all. "I think I'll just go into town and see him then."

"Aren't you going to wash up first", she asked.

"I'll just change", he shrugged and before she could blink he was standing in front of her with worn jeans and an army shirt, "See…"

He walked up to her and kissed her cheek softly. "I'll catch a ride with dad…"

He super sped out of the farm house. Martha shook her head smiling. She'd never gotten used to that.

_

* * *

_

Smallville, 1982

"Here are the papers", Sam said as he stood on the porch of the Kent farm, "Clark Jerome Kent, adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent from the Isis Foundation in Metropolis on January 19, 1982. You should have no problems with these."

"Thank you, Mr.-"

"Please", he stopped Jonathan with a hand raised, "It's Sam."

"Thank you, Sam", Jonathan nodded, "You want to come in? See him?"

"No", Sam shook his head, "I'd rather not."

"I understand", Jonathan nodded.

Sam placed his beret back on his head. "Good luck, Mr. Kent."

"You too, Sam", Jonathan watched him walk toward his jeep and drive off. After that day, he'd remember thinking he hoped he never had to see another soldier from the US Army in front of him again for as long as he lived.

_

* * *

_

Smallville, 2000

But fate was cruel. Jonathan looked up from the wrenches and saw his son walk into the hardware store. It'd been six months since Clark had been home. He placed the wrench back on the rack and walked toward his son.

He tried to smile, but found that the smile he'd been working on all day looked more like a frown than he'd liked. "Clark…"

"Sir", Clark greeted.

"Welcome home", Jonathan extended his right hand.

Clark stared at it for a second before he shook it.

"It's good to be home."

_

* * *

_

Fort Ryan, Kansas

General Sam Lane sat at his new desk at the base he'd recently been transferred to. He was going over the list of soldiers who had requested a transfer and been approved. He smiled when he felt her standing in the door way of his office.

"Hello, Lois."

"Hi, daddy", she said leaning her head to the side, looking more like her mother than he liked.

He stood, folding his hands behind his back, "was your drive okay?"

"A little long", she nodded, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Where's your sister", he asked.

"Luce is checking out the base", Lois shrugged as she walked deeper into the office, "What do you think she's doing?"

Sam groaned. "I swear that girl is more boy crazy than you were at her age."

"She's a senior in high school dad", Lois rolled her eyes, "You've literally plucked her out of her school in the city and dropped her in Podunk High… you can't tell me you weren't expecting some payback?"

He shook his head. "I hate that you taught her how to push my buttons."

"How else would she have survived, General?"

"You called me daddy a minute ago", he shook his head, "Now, I'm back to being the general?"

She shrugged.

"How long are you on leave", he asked.

She snorted. "It's called Spring break dad… and about a week."

"Try not to get into trouble this week, okay?"

"Oh dad", she rolled her eyes and walked over to him placing a kiss on his wrinkled cheek, "And for the record… you'll always be my dad first and foremost."

She smiled and walked out of his office leaving him watching an empty doorway. Despite the headaches she'd given him growing up, especially since her mom died when she was six, Lois had grown up to be an accomplished young woman. He couldn't be more proud of her. He smiled as he sat down shaking his head and going back to his lists. He stopped suddenly when a name stood out to him.

Clark Kent.

He knew that name somewhere.

He closed his eyes trying to remember why that name stood out for him. He opened his eyes suddenly and widened them when he recognized it. It had been almost seventeen years since he last saw that name in front of him.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "Well, I'll be god dammed."


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: **I didn't want to wait til Monday. ;D

**Chapter 1**

"I thought you weren't returning for another six months", Jonathan said suddenly during dinner. He looked up from his plate to find Martha glaring at him and Clark staring down at his plate.

"I get two weeks of vacation, sir", Clark muttered.

"Oh", Jonathan nodded before he continued eating.

"But hopefully", Clark said looking up from his plate, "I'll be home more often after this summer."

"This summer", Martha asked looking at her son.

"It's going to be my last summer in Germany mom", Clark smiled at her, "I requested a transfer to Fort Ryan and it's been approved."

Martha grinned. "That's wonderful Clark! Fort Ryan is only a twenty minute drive from here and with your abilities…."

"Why did you transfer", Jonathan asked cutting her off.

Martha and Clark looked at him slowly. Clark took a deep breath before responding, "Mom's told me about the hospital visits dad. I don't have to x-ray you to know your heart's pumping three beats slower than the average person. And today at the hardware store you stopped three times to take a breath. You've got a weak heart dad. With me closer to home, I can help around the farm-"

"Like hell you will", Jonathan said standing.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn", Clark stood toe to toe with him, "I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't need your help, Clark", Jonathan shook his head before turning away.

"Yes", Clark called after him, "You obviously do, dad!"

Jonathan stopped and turned around looking at his son who was now a man, standing before him. "I never wanted this life for you."

"Dad", Clark said softly walking toward him, "I'm not a kid. I am capable of making my own decisions. And I've already decided. I'm going to be closer to home. I can sneak out of the base, come here and do the chores before you even wake up. It'll be fine. Dad, you need my help. Let me help you."

Jonathan felt tears prick his eyes. "I never approved you going off to the Army…"

"Which you remind me every day", Clark smirked nodding.

"But, it will be nice to see you more than once a year…"

"Twice a year dad", Clark corrected.

Jonathan nodded and walked over to him wrapping him in a hug. Clark stood shocked into silence. His father hadn't hugged him since he graduated from high school and he'd announce that he'd enlisted.

"I love you, son", Jonathan mumbled softly knowing that only Clark would be able to hear.

"I love you, dad", Clark mumbled into his shirt as he returned the hug.

* * *

Clark walked down the halls of the base's main building. He had an early meeting with his new commanding officer. That morning he'd woken up early, before the sun even rose, and worked on the farm. He'd fed the animals, fixed a fence that his mother mentioned the night before and cleaned out the stalls. By the time his parents had woken up, breakfast was already served on the table and he was dressed for his meeting. The Army expected things like that. His parents didn't. But he liked surprising them from time to time. He smiled softly to himself not noticing as he bumped into a wall.

Except the wall wasn't as strong as he was and she fell down to the ground in front of him, scattering all her papers on the floor.

Clark's eyes widened, "I am so sorry…"

He bent down to help her pick up everything she was carrying. His curiosity got the better of him as he peaked and realized they were articles. "You're a reporter?"

"No", she mumbled, "I just write for fun."

He smirked at her sarcasm.

"Don't smile so much and make yourself useful", she growled.

"Right", he said, "Sorry…"

He picked up the rest of the papers quickly and tried to help her up as well.

"I'm good, thanks", she nodded.

He looked at her and realized for the first time that she was pretty. Not in a superficial way, but she had a fiery look to her. Like she didn't take crap from anyone, much less a soldier. Obviously, she was surrounded by them a lot.

"Hey, Lois", a soldier behind him called out, "This guy bothering you?"

Lois, Clark smiled, now he had a name.

"No, Wes", she called to him shaking her head, "This big for nothing soldier just bumped into me is all."

"Well, alright then", he eyed Clark warily and left them alone.

Lois smiled softly biting the corner of her lip. "He doesn't like you."

"He doesn't know me", Clark shook his head in confusion.

"True", she nodded, "But you're still talking to me."

"What is he", Clark asked, "Your boyfriend?"

Lois snorted. "Hardly… Wes is like my big brother. He's just really protective is all..."

"Right", Clark nodded.

"I'm Lois", she smiled extending her free hand.

"Clark", he said shaking it enthusiastically.

"Whoa there, Clarkie", she grinned taking back her hand; "You've got quite a handshake there."

Clark closed his eyes and groaned. He scolded himself for not controlling his strength around her.

"Too strong", he asked, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize", she shook her head, "You can tell a lot about a person based on their handshake. I have to say, I've met royalty and yours is the most confident handshake I've ever encountered."

"I'm hardly confident, miss", he smiled.

"I didn't say _you_ were confident", she winked walking around him.

"Wha-hey!"

"You here to see someone", she asked.

"Um… yeah… A General Lane?"

"Daddy", she nodded, "Of course… he's right around that corner. Just follow the smell of cigar and whiskey and you should be fine. Good luck."

"Good luck? Daddy? Wait!"

He turned to find her but she had already rounded the next corner and left his sight.

* * *

Clark stood in front of the closed door for a second before knocking. What if they'd terminated his request? What if he hadn't actually been approved and he would be forced to carry out the rest of his term in another location, chosen by the government? What if they knew about him? Meeting with a new commanding officer was always a nerve wracking experience. You didn't know what they knew until you opened the door. But what they knew could be life changing and that was scary every time. Clark breathed in slowly and let the breath out just as softly. He didn't want to blow the door off its hinges. He raised his hand and knocked softly and consistently. He listened in carefully for a reply. When the gruff invitation came through the wooden door, he opened it. He stepped inside and saluted the man behind the desk, the way he'd been taught the last three years.

"At ease soldier", the man said slowly standing and walking around the desk to greet him.

Clark dropped his hand and stood with his legs separate from one another and his hands tied behind his back.

"And you are", the man asked with a stogie in his mouth.

"Sir, Clark Kent, Sir."

Clark was taught to never look directly at your commanding officer, so he missed the change in demeanor and widened eyes on the general.

"Clark Kent, eh", General Sam Lane asked, "I've heard a lot about you… good things might I add. Top of your class at Smallville High…."

Sam walked back to his desk retrieving one of the folders that sat there and opened it. "Top of your brigade… You actually are the first soldier to become an E-4 in just under three years… have a seat, son…"

Clark nodded and sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of him.

"Sir, I recently became Corporal, sir", Clark answered.

"I see that", Sam nodded, "That is quite impressive."

"Sir, thank you, sir."

"Enough with this sir yes sir business, I get it all day long", Sam shook his head as he sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Sir, yes-" Sam glared at him and Clark mumbled, "Sorry."

"I understand", Sam laughed, "Took me a whole year to stop saying ma'am yes ma'am to my wife…"

Clark smiled. "My parents must hate it then…"

"I'm sure they'll love it in the beginning… but try not to overdo it."

"Yes, sir", Clark nodded.

"So", Sam started picking up the folder again, "It says here you want to transfer to our very own Fort Ryan…. Why is that?"

"It's my dad, sir", Clark nodded, "His heart's not as strong as it used to be and me being closer to home can really help my parents out."

"And I thought it'd be because of a girl", Sam said shaking his head.

"No, sir", Clark shook his head, "I don't have anyone like that in my life right now."

Sam nodded. "Well, alright then. You're approved."

Clark's eyes widened and he smiled in excitement.

"But you do know you have to carry out your term in Germany over the summer", Sam continued, "And then you start here with us in September…"

"Yes, sir", Clark nodded enthusiastically.

"Good", Sam said curtly, "Then you better go enjoy the rest of your vacation. I'll see you in September, soldier."

"Yes, sir", Clark nodded again with excitement and stood. He shook his hand and walked out excitedly.

Sam watched the door close behind him and picked up the receiver on his desk. "Wes, I want you to run a background check on Clark Kent. I want to know everything about him right down to what his sleeping habits are and his favorite food. You got that….? Oh and Wes… no one can know you're doing this. It'll be our little secret project."

* * *

Clark rounded another corner and stopped himself before knocking into someone again.

"Careful, Kent, that's twice you've bumped into me today. I'm going to start thinking you're stalking me."

"I didn't bump into you that time, Lane", he grinned and then frowned, "How'd you find out my last name?"

"I have friends in high places", she said winking.

He groaned nodding. "Your dad."

"Hardly", she snorted, "Daddy doesn't talk about new recruits."

"So…", he asked, "You're the general's daughter?"

"I'm the general's oldest daughter", she smiled attempting to walk around him.

He blocked her path. "So are you from around here?"

"No way", she laughed, "I was born and raised in the city. Dad's never even been to Smallville until recently. He was transferred here last month. He used to work from Metropolis before that."

"Well", Clark smiled down at her, "Since you're new and all and I'm a local… it's my civil duty to show you around… I would think so anyway."

"Sure", she said shaking her head and finally succeeding walking around him.

"So is that a yes", he called after her.

"I didn't that say that", she called back.

"Is that a no then?"

"Didn't say that either, soldier…"

Clark smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7:00 then", he called after her.

"Make it 8:00 and you've got yourself a date."

"8:00 it is", he confirmed watching her walk away. He smiled softly to himself and shook his head walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Clark looked at himself in the mirror of his room and shook his head removing the white shirt he'd just tried on. He picked up a royal blue dress shirt and buttoned it up. He was tucking it into his black slacks when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", he mumbled as he picked up two different ties and held them up to his chest.

"You going somewhere", Martha asked.

"Um… yeah", he nodded, "I've got a date…"

"Clark… I thought things were done with you and La-"

"It's not with her mom", he smiled softly.

"Oh", she said softly, "Need help?"

"I can't pick a tie", he muttered, looking between the two in his hands.

"It's that kind of date", she asked knowingly.

"Yeah", he nodded smiling, "I think so…" She watched him curiously. "Actually, I'm not sure… you think I'm over dressed?"

"Tell you what", she walked up to him taking the two ties out of his hand and hanging them back up, "How about you don't wear one… that way if you're supposed to be dressed up you are and if you're not then you won't look like you're going to the office…"

He smiled. "Thanks. It's been a while…"

"I know honey", Martha nodded smoothing over the front of his shirt and fixing his collar, "So, who is she?"

"Lois Lane", Clark grinned, "She's the general's daughter."

Martha stopped. "General Lane?"

"Yeah", Clark nodded.

Martha stepped back. "Have fun, sweetheart. Don't stay out too late."

"Okay, mom", Clark said taking one final look at his appearance and walking up to her he kissed her cheek and left the room.

Martha felt her chest tighten.

"_This is Lois", Ellen introduced smiling._

It couldn't be. What were the chances that in this big world Lois and Clark would actually find each other? She looked around the room one last time before walking out and closing the door softly behind her. She walked down the stairs, noticing Clark had already left. She found Jonathan in the study looking at his rifles and walked up to him slowly. He looked up at her and noticed the concern on her features.

"What is it, Martha", he asked.

"I… I think we have a problem…"

* * *

"You're late."

"By about thirty seconds…"

"It's okay", she grinned, "I'm impressed that you knew where I lived."

"That's actually what made me late", Clark excused as he stood on her doorstep, "You seem to be overly protected Miss Lane."

"I grew up around some of these guys", she shrugged, "If they don't look at me like their daughter, they look at me like one of their sisters, or cousins or whatever…"

"I see", he nodded, "How many snipers have their rifles pointed at my head right now?"

"Enough", she smiled and moved aside, "You want to come in?"

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah, sure."

He followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"I'm bunking with my sister and father", she called over her shoulder, "But they're not home now. Do you want something to drink?"

"Um, no I'm good", he answered though he felt his throat dry at the mention that they were in fact alone.

"Well then, let me just grab my coat and we can go", she smiled walking to the closet in the hallway.

Clark tucked his hands in his pockets grateful for having listened to his mom tonight. She was wearing a pencil skirt with a nice blouse. Nothing to overly dressed, so he was glad he didn't end up wearing a tie. He was watching her, like in a trance, that he didn't realize when she'd suddenly stood right in front of him.

"Earth to Kent", she said waving a hand in front of his eyes.

He snapped out of it and smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah", she nodded in confusion, "Let's go…"

He led her toward the door and out to his pickup truck with his hand on the small of her back.

"So where do you want to go?"

Lois bit her bottom lip smiling. "Well, its Friday night… where do all the young college kids like to hang out…?"

Clark looked at her. "You want to go to a college hang out?"

"Yeah, why not?"

He shook his head. "Don't you rather go somewhere nice?"

"Somewhere nice", she asked and then shook her head, "No, I want to go somewhere good."

He nodded smiling. "The Talon it is then…"

"The… Talon", she asked.

"Yeah, it fits all your criteria", he nodded, "It's not nice… its actually good… and college kids hang out there. High school too but… it is a small town."

"Sounds perfect", she smiled.

"The only thing is I think we're kind of over dressed", he looked at her.

"So", she asked, "Better to be over dressed than under dressed right?"

"I guess so", he said turning onto the main road that would lead them to Main Street.

* * *

Clark walked back to their booth holding their coffees. She was looking around her taking in all the Egyptian décor. He watched her as he sat down across from her and smiled.

"I bet this isn't what you expected to be doing tonight", he shook his head as he took a sip of his drink.

"Definitely not", she smiled taking a sip of hers, "Wow, now that is a good cup of coffee."

"Well, there's a movie starting in a few minutes", he continued, "They usually play these really old movies in the old theatre."

"This is a movie theatre?"

"It used to be", he nodded, "Before La-someone changed it…"

"But they still play movies", she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, the old ones", he nodded taking another sip.

"What are they playing tonight", she looked like a little girl sitting up in excitement.

"I think _My Favorite Wife_", he shrugged, "I can find out if you want…"

"I love that movie", she smiled biting down on the side of her lower lip.

"We can see it", he nodded.

"I'd like that", she smiled. She glanced into her cup as she felt her face grow hot with a blush.

Clark smiled drinking another sip. "I'll go get us tickets."

He turned to slide out of the booth and stopped looking up into the face of the Talon's owner.

"Lana", he greeted with surprise.

"Hi Clark", she smiled, "When did you get home?"

"Yesterday", he answered then gestured toward Lois who was sitting across from him, "Lana this is Lois, Lois… Lana… she owns The Talon."

"I love what you've done with the place", Lois smiled, "It's amazing."

"Thank you", Lana smiled tightly, "Are you in the Army too?"

"Lana", Clark started.

"Sort of", Lois cut him off, "My dad's a general… I was recruited at birth…"

"Dating the boss' daughter, Clark", Lana smirked with mirth.

"Lois", he looked at her with soft eyes, "Can you excuse us for a second…"

"Yeah", Lois nodded, "I'll just go get us tickets."

Clark pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty, "I'll meet you inside."

"Okay", she nodded smiling and slid out of the booth, "It was nice to meet you Lana…"

"Likewise", Lana muttered as she walked away. She turned back to Clark, "You weren't going to call?"

"Lana", Clark started, "We broke up. You dumped me when I joined up and left to Germany."

"Yeah, but we also hook up when you get back on leave", she said seductively, "I was waiting for you… But I had to find out from Chloe Sullivan that you were home because her dad saw you at the hardware store… what gives."

"Nothing", he answered quickly, "I just don't think our arrangement is going to work for me anymore."

"You just met her Clark", Lana was seething, "You've known me all your life…"

"Lana we don't work", he shook his head, "It's over… I've got to go."

He walked around her toward the theatre where Lois was standing outside waiting for him. Lana watched him guide her through the double doors into the theatre. She glared.

"Like hell it is, Clark Kent. I don't give up without a fight."

She looked down and saw that Lois had dropped her Military ID card in the booth and smiled picking it up. She tucked it into her apron and walked back toward the counter grinning.

* * *

"What was that about", Lois asked as he reached her outside the theatre.

"It's… complicated", he tried.

"A complicated thing", she nodded, "Say no more… I have plenty of those…"

"Yeah", he nodded, "Lana can come on a little strong… but she's great once you get to know her…"

"I don't think she liked me very much", Lois shrugged.

"She just doesn't know you. But she will", he smiled, "Eventually…"

Lois nodded. "I got our tickets."

"Great", he smiled leading her into the theatre.

* * *

Clark pulled up to the house on the Army base and looked at her as he parked the car.

"Thanks for tonight", she said, "I had a lot of fun… present exes included…"

He snorted. "Yeah, definitely not the highlight of our night."

"It's okay", she said sincerely, "It's not like you can control that."

He watched her softly. "No, you can't."

"And thank you for using your ID card to get back in", she smiled, "I thought I brought mine with me…"

"Its fine", Clark smiled, "You're just lucky everyone here seems to know you…"

"Yeah", she nodded, "That can be a blessing and a curse believe it or not…"

She smiled and then turned to jump out of the truck, "Well, I'll see you around…"

He smirked and super sped out of the truck to meet her on the other side and opened the door wider for her.

"How did you", she asked looking behind her at the empty driver seat.

"I'm talented", he shrugged.

"I'd say", she said smiling.

He held out his hand to her and she took it. They walked hand in hand up to her porch. Clark stood in front of her with his hands tucked in his pockets.

"So", he started.

"So", she mimicked.

"I'd like to see you again", he said softly.

"Me too", she nodded.

He grinned and lifted his hand, caressing her cheek. His smiled wavered and she saw his eyes take a darker shade. She thought she'd seen red in them, but that was impossible. He started to lean in and was a breath away when she pulled back. "I think we're being watched…"

He pulled back and lowered his gaze nodding. "Right…"

"Sorry", she apologized.

"It's okay", he smiled, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing yet", she smiled.

"There's kind of this festival in town", he started, "And I did say I'd show the ropes… you can't visit Smallville and not attend the Miss Sweet Corn Festival…."

She bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing as he continued.

"Do you want to go with me", he asked.

"Hmm", she pondered and then smiled, "Sure… I'll see you tomorrow."

She leaned up to him and kissed his cheek softly before pulling away.

"Goodnight, Smallville."

He smiled softly. "I'll be by around nine."

"I'll be ready", she said.

"Goodnight Lois", he smiled and then turned around to walk back toward his truck.

He looked over his shoulder and saw she was standing there watching him walk away. He sat in the truck and waited until she was inside before driving away. The twenty minutes it took him to drive home, his smile never left his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lois was twirling in front of her mirror trying to decide on what to wear for the festival, when Lucy walked in with a mug of coffee.

"Where are you going?"

"The Smallville Sweet Corn Festival." Lois answered distractedly.

"You mean the Miss Sweet Corn Festival?" Lucy asked smirking over the brim of her mug.

"Yeah," Lois nodded, "I guess so…"

"With who?" Lucky asked smiling.

"No one." Lois stressed.

"A guy then," Lucy answered as she sat down on her sister's bed crossing her legs and leaning back. "Who is he?"

"I just met him yesterday," shrugged Lois "He's new here…"

"So he's a soldier?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Lois nodded turning around to face her sister. "What do you think? Too much…?"

"Depends," Lucy asked. "Are you going to just sit around on a bench all day?"

"No." Lois asked looking down at her shoes.

"Lose the heels, sis." Lucy nodded toward them.

Lois rolled her eyes and kicked them off and put some flats on instead. "Better?"

"Much," Lucy nodded. "So what's his name?"

"Clark." Lois answered as she walked to her closet and retrieved a light jacket.

"Is he cute?"

She paused and smiled. "Yeah, he's very cute."

"I like him already," Lucy winked. "Does daddy know?"

"No way!" Lois shook her head. "And I want to keep it that way as long as possible."

"Fair enough." Lucy nodded standing to go.

"Hey, Luce." Lois called out and waited for her to turn around. "Can I borrow your ID card? I can't find mine."

"That's weird," Lucy shrugged digging into her back pocket. "You usually take this to the bathroom because you're so paranoid."

"I know," Lois shrugged, "It's weird. I thought I had it last night when Clark-"

"Wait, hold up," Lucy stopped her. "Clark? Last night? Is this date number two?"

"Kind of." Lois nodded.

Lucy smirked. "It's serious then…"

"I wouldn't say that Lucy," Lois rolled her eyes swiping the ID from her sister's hand. "It's… casual…"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Lucy!"

"What?" she asked. "You said he's good looking…you went out with him last night…"

"And that automatically means I'm going to sleep with him?" Lois asked folding her arms in front of her chest.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room. Lois followed behind when there was a knock on the door. She changed directions to answer and smiled when she found Clark on the other side.

"Hey," he greeted smiling. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Lois nodded. "Let me just get my bag. Come in."

He walked into the house and greeted Lucy with a smile. "Hi… I'm Clark."

Lucy recovered quickly and laughed. "Lucy…I'm Lois' sister."

Lois was walking past Lucy as the younger woman grabbed her arm and pulled her close whispering to her. "I definitely would have."

Lois glared at her. "Goodbye Lucy. Behave."

"Always, sis." Lucy grinned and winked.

Lois walked up to Clark and steered him out the door rolling her eyes when Lucy called out. "Have fun!"

"What was that all about?" Clark asked shaking his head as the door closed behind them.

"My sister is an unsolved mystery to me," Lois shook her head. "Just ignore her."

He smiled and opened the door of the truck for her.

* * *

"Sorry about this," Clark was saying as he held a box of corn for the festival. "My parents didn't tell me I'd have to actually work at the festival."

Lois shook her head as she carried another box behind him. "Don't be… I don't mind."

"This isn't exactly what I thought today would be like," he continued. "You really don't have to help."

"Clark," she started. "It's okay. I don't mind helping. Really…"

He smiled and nodded putting down the box. "Okay."

She put the box she was carrying next to his and straightened up. "That's a lot heavier than it looks."

He nodded. "Yeah…um…you really don't have to carry anything…I can do that…"

"Hey, I'm not a damsel in distress-y type. I can carry a box or two just fine."

"Okay," he repeated and looked up spotting his parents across Main Street by the Talon. He smiled. "Come on…I want to introduce you to my parents…"

"What?" she asked suddenly. "You know what…you don't have to. I mean they're probably busy…"

"Busy taste testing," he shook his head. "I doubt it. Come on…"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her across the street to where his parents where tasting Ben Hubbard's famous chili. Clark smiled as he neared them and heard their familiar banter.

"Jonathan…you've already had two bowls," Martha was saying. "No more…you know you can't-"

"Come on, Martha," Jonathan cut her off. "It's only once a year…right Ben?"

"You heard the lady, Jonathan," Ben shook his head. "No more for you…"

Jonathan shook his head laughing. "Alright fine…"

He turned to go and stopped as he saw his son approach him with a young woman following in tow.

"Hey dad… mom," he greeted smiling. "I wanted you to meet Lois. Lois, these are my parents Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"Please to meet you." she smiled extending her hand.

Jonathan and Martha shared a silent look and forced their smiles. Jonathan shook her hand first and then Martha. "Likewise." they said in unison.

Lois felt a tension settle over them and looked at Clark. She knew he'd noticed too by the way he was watching his parents.

"Lois works on the base," Clark was saying. "She's studying journalism."

"No," she corrected smiling. "I'm actually not…"

"Right," he said. "But she's definitely interested in it. I've read one of her articles…"

"You did?" she looked at him curiously.

"Uh, yeah," he replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I kind of skimmed through one when I was helping you pick them up."

"Is speed reading one of your super powers or something?" she laughed as Martha gasped. "We were barely there for a minute…"

"Um…" Jonathan coughed.

"I'm a quick reader." Clark tried.

"I'll try to remember that." she nodded.

Martha snapped her eyes back to Clark. He was looking at Lois and smiling, so he hadn't noticed the silent signals she was sending his way.

"Well?" Jonathan broke the silence. "What are your plans for today?"

"We're just going to enjoy the festival," Clark said. "So is it okay if we go? All the boxes are under the tent…"

Martha looked at her husband with panic.

"Um, yeah," Jonathan nodded. "I think that's okay…"

"Mom?"

She looked back at him.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's alright with me."

"Great," he said and grabbed Lois' hand again, "We'll see you guys later…"

"Bye," Lois smiled and waved as Clark led her away again.

"I don't like this Jonathan," Martha was saying. "She's dangerous. Her entire family is."

"I know, Martha," Jonathan said wrapping an around her. "But you know what they say…keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

She nodded and hugged him closer to her.

* * *

"I don't think they liked me very much." Lois said as they walked toward a prize booth.

"What?" Clark asked. "No. They just don't know you is all…"

"If you say so." she shrugged.

They had reached the booth under the tent as the volunteer behind the table stepped up to them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Lois looked between him and Clark in confusion.

"I don't want any trouble, Mr. Baker," Clark said. "I'm just here like everyone else."

"There better not be any trouble, boy." John Baker answered.

"Can we play one of the games?" Clark asked politely.

John watched him and then nodded after some time. "It's a dollar."

Clark gave him the cash and took the three balls he offered. Lois stayed silent as he threw all three balls hitting all the pins that were set up. John nodded and walked over to the stuffed crows. He took one off the hangers and handed it to Clark.

"Go on now." he said.

Clark nodded taking the crow and walked away. Lois noticed the man behind the table watching her and she stepped back following after Clark.

They walked in silence for some time. She was watching him the entire time.

"I guess you want to know what that was all about, huh?" he asked breaking Lois out of her thoughts.

"Only if you want to tell me." she answered.

He looked at her curiously and walked over to a bench sitting down. He handed the crow to her. "You can't come to the Miss Corn Festival and not take one of these novelties home." was all he said.

She nodded taking the crow from him. She waited silently. Even though she hated uncomfortable silences, she didn't want to push. She was known for being pushy sometimes and she knew, somehow, that with him she had to go at a slower pace. She couldn't just go and "pull a Lois" like her father would say.

"His daughter and I used to date," he started. "In high school."

"Oh." she nodded.

"Trust me," he shook his head, "We weren't exactly a match made in heaven. We were both screwed up from the start. I hated my parent's over their protectiveness and she hated hers. So naturally we hooked up and terrorized our parents and any authority figure we came across."

"Somehow, I can't picture you being wild." she smiled softly.

"It was a bad time for me," he continued. "My mom had just had a miscarriage and I sort of blamed myself. I changed a lot the next two years."

"What happened?" she asked.

"It was right after we got our class rings," he said. "We drove our parents crazy for months and then one night…there was an accident. We'd been drinking…and it had been raining so the roads were wet…we were coming back from some bar outside of town…I flipped the car when I tried to avoid a school bus bringing back the school's basketball team from a game…Alicia died on impact. I was in a detention facility for a few days. My friend Lex hired a good lawyer and I was out on probation. Alicia died and her dad blamed me. I don't blame him though. It was my fault."

"Clark." she'd been silent the entire time he was retelling the story.

"It's okay," he shook his head. "It was a long time ago. A lot changed after that."

"Is that when you decided to go to the Army?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he shook his head again. "That decision came later."

She nodded understanding. "So is that why people are so scared of you?"

He looked up noticing for the first time the blatant, cold and hard stares he was receiving and nodded. "They're scared of who I used to be…"

He glanced to the ground ashamed.

"You don't scare me, Clark."

He looked up at her and watched as she leaned in. She touched his cheek softly and he closed the distance between them crashing his lips onto hers softly. He held her face between his hands and turned his entire body toward her. She leaned into the kiss and whimpered when he pulled away. She knew her face was flushed. She looked around and noticed the people watching them for the first time. For a moment it was just the two of them sitting on that bench. He had opened up to her and she couldn't help herself. She blushed and glanced at the ground. He noticed her become uncomfortable and stood pulling her up with him.

"Come on," he said. "The pageant is about to start. My cousin is supposed to be in it…"

"Sounds like fun." she smiled.

He intertwined their hands and she looked down at them. Lois then looked up at him and smiled as he grinned in return and together they both walked back to the Talon.

* * *

Lana watched them from across the street. She was seething. That girl had purposely kissed him in front of everyone. Now the entire town was talking. Who was she? Where was she from? Was she new in town? Everyone was talking about her and Lana didn't like it. She reached into her back pocket and fingered the ID card and smiled. _No problem_, she thought, _I know what I have to do_.

* * *

Lois watched as the young blond girl jumped into Clark's arms hugging him. He laughed and picked her up.

"Congratulations Kara!" he was saying. "You nailed the talent competition."

"Thanks Clark." she grinned and jumped out of his arms. She noticed Lois standing there for the first time and smiled extending her hand. "Hi…I'm Kara. Clark's cousin."

"I'm Lois." she shook the young blonde's hand.

"Lois?" Kara asked. "As in Lois Lane?"

"Um, yeah?" Lois said unsure.

"I get to put a face to the name that has been on Clark's mind since yesterday…finally!"

Lois looked at Clark smugly crossing her arms.

He panicked and wrapped an arm tightly around Kara. "Um…I have no idea what you're talking about my dear cousin…"

"Oh whatever!" Kara rolled her eyes. "He's been talking about you nonstop since he got home from the base yesterday…it's Lois this and Lois that…totally gross if you ask me."

Clark glared at her and she grinned knowingly.

Lois smiled shaking her head. "Congratulations, Kara. You did a great job."

"Thanks." Kara smiled brightly. She noticed Martha and Jonathan were walking toward them and brightened up. "Aunt Martha! Uncle Jon!"

Martha hugged her first and then Jonathan pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"Congratulations!" they both said.

"Thanks." Kara was still smiling and then gestured to Lois. "Have you met Lois yet?"

Martha looked over to the young woman in question. "Um, yes…" She smiled. "How are you Lois?"

"Good, Mrs. Kent," Lois greeted. "I am starting to really like the small town life."

"Where exactly are you from?" Jonathan asked.

"All over," she answered shrugging. "But right now I'm stationed in Metropolis. I'm just visiting my dad for Spring break."

Clark was watching her as she was talking to his parents. He was enthralled by her. She had a confidence that he wished he had. She was more beautiful today in her jeans and a tank top than she was yesterday. He smiled as she finished talking.

"Well, it's getting kind of late," Martha was saying. "Shouldn't you be going home soon?"

"Mom!" Clark groaned.

"Oh no, Smallville," Lois jumped in. "She's right. Tomorrow's Sunday and I still have a lot to prepare for Monday."

"Prepare?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Lois nodded. "To my dad Spring break isn't exactly a vacation. It's one of the only weeks out of the year I can come and work for him for free."

"Sounds really annoying," Kara was saying. "I can't wait until I graduate from high school next year. All my Spring breaks are going to be spent somewhere there's a beach nearby."

"If you do end up going." Lois winked. "Call me up. My sister and I would love to join you."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "She's a senior at Smallville high. She got pulled out of her old school when my dad transferred last month. She's having a really hard time. Her name's Lucy. Do you know her?"

Kara shook her head. "I don't think so…but maybe I can show her around. I know I'm only a junior but I'm pretty close to a lot of seniors."

"That'd be great," Lois smiled. "I'll tell Lucy."

"Well," Martha cut in to the conversation. "I guess you'll be going soon then? Back to school I mean…"

"I've got about a week left," Lois looked at the older woman.

Jonathan nodded and placed an arm around Martha's shoulders. "Well then, Lois…it was nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Kent…Mrs. Kent."

"Clark," Jonathan turned to his son. "We'll see you at home."

Clark nodded and watched his parents walk away. Kara turned to them.

"Lois, we should hang out if you're not too busy while you're here. Maybe Lucy can even come."

"That sounds good," Lois nodded. "How about Monday?"

"I get out of school around three." Kara nodded.

"I'll get out of work early," Lois nodded. "It's a girl's date."

"Awesome!" Kara said and leaned in to hug her. "It's a date then."

Kara hugged Clark and turned to go. "Bye! See you at home Clark."

Lois laughed and turned to Clark. "I like her."

"Everyone likes her." he shrugged.

"I can see why." Lois said as they walked outside hand in hand.

"I bet." he snorted.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked noting his sarcasm.

"You just made plans with my cousin." He said shaking his head.

"Jealous?" she asked smiling.

"No." he said quickly.

"Right." Lois nodded and walked out to his truck.

"I just thought maybe…" he started. "We'd do something…"

"Well," Lois leaned her head to the side when she reached the passenger door. "I'm only hanging out with her in the afternoon. I can meet up with you afterward."

Clark smirked. "Was that your plan all along, Miss Lane?"

He stepped in closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. Lois snaked her hands up his arms and tied them behind his neck. "You caught me…"

"You have no idea." he answered as closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

* * *

Clark had his hands folded behind his head as he lay in bed later that night. He was staring at the ceiling. It happened four years ago but in his mind he could still see it like it was yesterday.

_**May 1996**_

"_Slow down, Alicia." Clark said laughing._

"_I em go-ing shlow." Alicia slurred her words._

"_Right." he snorted._

_They'd just left the Wild Coyote and though Clark was barely buzzed, Alicia wasn't going to remember this night when she'd wake up the next morning. Clark smiled at his girlfriend and took her right hand in his left one. At seventeen, Clark knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And she was sitting right next to him, currently speeding along route 40. _

"_Alicia." he said._

_She turned to look at him and unconsciously pressed down on the accelerator. _

"_Marry me?" he finished._

_Her eyes widened and she smiled._

_Neither of them noticed the bus until it was too late. It had hit them on the passenger side and Alicia tried to get control of the steering wheel. She pressed her foot on the brake, but that just made things worse, and the SUV flipped three times half a mile away from the bus._

_Clark coughed and opened his eyes. He looked to his left and saw Alicia's head against the windshield. He maneuvered himself so that he could kick the windshield out of the car. He used his strength and did so effortlessly. Her body slumped on to the street, bloodied. He crawled out of the SUV, not even noticing the glass on the ground. It didn't matter, because it couldn't prick his skin. He lifted her lifeless body into his arms and walked away from the SUV. He sat back in the grass by the road and held her in his arms._

"_Alicia?" he called softly._

_She didn't answer. There were cuts all over her face. He caressed her cheek softly._

"_Alicia?" he tried again. "Please wake up?"_

_He looked at the class ring on his right hand and noticed the red stone was missing. It must have shattered in the accident. He swallowed the constriction in his throat._

"_No, no, no." he whispered. __"Please…God…no…"_

_He cried into her hair and then screamed. "No!"_

_He heard the sirens and lifted his head looking down at her face. "NO!"_

_When the paramedics arrived they'd pulled him back from her body. She was pronounced dead on the scene. Clark was escorted to the back of an ambulance to be checked, but the paramedic couldn't find a scratch on him. He'd called Clark a 'Walking Miracle'. Clark snorted at that, if he only knew._

_He saw Sheriff Adams approaching the scene of the accident before she'd seen him. He'd had a few problems with the law recently and he knew this would be the final nail in his coffin. He watched her until she made eye contact with him. When she finally noticed him, she walked up to him slowly._

"_Mr. Kent." she greeted tipping her hat to him._

_He stayed silent. He was staring at the cleaning crew who was cleaning up the mess. His mess._

"_Mr. Kent?" she called out again, "I need to know…who was driving?"_

_He looked at her then. And lied. "I was."_

Clark turned on his side and held his pillow closer. After that he had been arrested. His parents had been devastated. Lex had hired the best lawyer in Kansas to represent him and Clark was let off the hook. His parents never believed he'd actually been driving the car. Or if he was, they knew he wasn't drunk. Alcohol didn't affect him like it did to others. But Clark had refused a breathalyzer to protect his secret. And that just fueled the prosecution to say he'd been driving under the influence and was trying to hide it. It didn't matter. It was his fault. If he'd only not let her drive, he'd have been paying attention and he'd have seen that bus. Alicia would still be alive and no one in town would hate him like they did. John Baker wouldn't have had to bury his daughter. And he…

Clark sighed and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. And he…wouldn't have to live with this guilt.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lois sighed and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands at her desk that Sunday. She was alone at the office, usually everyone was off, but since she'd left early on Friday to get ready for her date and played hooky the day before to go to the festival she was stuck working at the empty office. She scooted her chair back and stood walking over to the coffee machine in the corner when there was a knock on the door. She turned and grinned at her best friend.

"Hey Wes," she greeted lifting the mug. "Want some?"

He declined shaking his head. "I saw the office was open. I thought your dad would be the one here."

"I'm playing catch up," she admitted and sat back down in her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored," Wes shrugged. "Went for a walk and ended up here."

"Well," Lois smirked and asked. "Since you are here…help a girl out?"

"Sure, Lois," he smiled softly. "What do you need?"

"I'm trying to manage budgets," she sighed deeply. "The General wants me to cut corners…"

"He wants you to cut stuff?" Wes asked.

"Yeah…But I'm not sure what to cut…"

Wes stood and walked over to her. He leaned over her chair closely and read off the paper.

"Looks like some transfers are getting denied." he said softly.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Poor guys…I'm sure they all have their reasons for wanting to be here…"

"You mean working under General Sam Lane isn't reason enough?" Wes mocked.

Lois gasped mockingly and smiled. "I'm surprised they're still here."

"Come on?" Wes said leaning back on her desk. "Your dad's not that bad."

"He's not your father, Wes." Lois said rolling her eyes as she continued working.

"And he always liked me." Wes said folding his arms across his chest.

"You were the son he never had." Lois nodded before shaking her head and going back to the papers in front of her.

"So um?" Wes started. "What's up with you and that new recruit…Kent?"

She smiled and shook her head before looking up at him. "Did Lucy send you?"

"I know not what you speak of."

"Sure you don't," she muttered. "And nothing is going on. We're…friends."

"Friends?" Wes asked. "You've gone out twice with the guy…"

"So?"

"Have you kissed him?"

She felt herself blush and looked up smiling. "Yeah."

"And you're just friends?"

"Well, I don't know what to call it yet…we've just kissed a couple times."

"Lo…"

"Wes." she cut him off. "I know what you're thinking, and don't. I know I'm going back to school in a week and according to his file…he's going back to Germany in two."

"Wow." Wes nodded. "Look who's grown up in college."

She glared at him.

"Seriously, you read his file?"

She shrugged.

"You're nuts, Lane."

"Nope," she said biting her lower lip. "Just don't trust easily is all…"

* * *

Clark was taking off his gloves in the barn after feeding the chicken coup when his father walked in.

"Oh hey dad," he greeted. "I'm done here. You don't have to worry about it."

"Clark, we have to talk."

"About what?"

"Come inside the house when you're ready," Jonathan said. "Your mom and I will be waiting for you."

"I'm ready now," Clark said as he dumped the work gloves on top of the tractor. "What's this about?"

Jonathan opened the door to the house and Clark found his mother standing by the counter with an apple pie and a pitcher of milk.

"Apple pie." Clark looked between both his parents. "Sounds serious."

"It is son." Jonathan said nodding.

"Have a seat, Clark." Martha smiled softly cutting him a piece and placing it in front of him. She poured him a glass of milk as he watched his parents cautiously.

"What's going on?"

"It's about…Lois." Jonathan said slowly.

"What about her?" Clark asked forgetting about the dessert his mom had prepared for him.

"What do you know about her?" Martha asked.

"I know she's got a great heart, she's smart and she's beautiful." he said.

"But what do you really know about her?" Martha tried again.

"Kara asked for our permission to spend some time with her after school tomorrow." Jonathan broke in.

"Yeah." Clark nodded. "Kara wants to show her sister around since she's new at Smallville High. Lois offered to bring her around tomorrow."

"We couldn't tell her no without her asking questions." Martha started. "We were hoping if you could convince her to reconsider…"

"Convince Kara?" Clark asked and waited for their nod. "Why?"

"Because," Martha tried. "We don't think Lois is the best company for a high school girl. She's older and experienced…"

Clark laughed out loud. "Seriously…"

He looked between both his parents. "Mom…dad?"

They shared a silent look and didn't answer.

"Lois isn't crazy," he defended. "She's not a criminal. She's a good person."

"Clark, honey, you're not exactly a great judge of character," Martha said softly. "Remember what happened with Alicia? Lana?"

Clark shook his head and gritted his teeth. "It was the meteor rock. I thought you both already accepted that."

"I know," Martha tried apologizing, "And we did. We know the accident wasn't your fault…"

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" Clark stood abruptly knocking over the stool, "Why do you slap me in the face with it every chance you get, mom!"

"Clark!" Jonathan warned. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Clark, we're just trying to look out for you," Martha said softly. "We want what's best for you…"

"And you don't think Lois is good for me?" he asked. "Is that what this is all about?"

Martha shared another look with Jonathan and nodded.

"Guess what mom?" he said and shook his head. "Your little boy…is all grown up now. I've been living on my own for the last three years and just because I'm home now doesn't mean that that's changed."

"Clark…"

"I'm out of here."

He turned and super sped out of the house.

* * *

Kara waited for the bell to ring Monday afternoon. She was excited to spend time with Lois. She'd stayed up late the night before planning what they were going to do today. First, she'd take Lucy to The Talon and then she was planning on going shopping. When the bell rang, it took her a second to start gathering her things. Lois had called last night and said she was picking them up in front of the high school, so Kara started walking toward the front doors. As soon as she stepped outside, she noticed the red convertible and grinned.

Lois was parked in the student parking lot talking on her phone with the base.

"I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off dad…what do you mean why? I'm on vacation…"

She groaned. "And I'm picking up Lucy as we speak…Knew that'd get you to sing a different tune, General…. Yes…I really am picking up my sister. Gotta go, dad… School's out."

She hung up the phone as Kara approached the car. "Nice wheels."

"Thanks." Lois smiled, "Hop in, Lucy's coming…"

Kara nodded and jumped into the back just as a young brunette approached.

"Kill me now!" Lucy groaned.

"What happened?" Lois asked.

"I just hate high school."

"You love high school, Luce."

"You're right," Lucy nodded. "I just hate this high school."

Lois shook her head and put the car in gear. She backed out of the parking space saying, "Lucy…this is Kara…she's Clark's cousin."

Lucy turned around and smiled extending her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too," Kara smiled, "So you hate our school?"

"More like I hate Principal Kwan."

"Yeah, he's kind of a jerk."

"Luce, you getting sent to the principal's office already?"

"Shut up, Lois."

Lois laughed and steered the car toward Main Street.

"Where are we going anyway", she asked.

"The Talon," Kara spoke up. "Everyone goes there after school."

Lois nodded driving toward the coffee shop.

* * *

"I like this Falcon." Lucy nodded appraisingly.

"The Talon, Luce." Lois corrected.

"Talon…Falcon," Lucy shrugged. "Same thing."

Kara took a sip of her coffee to hide her laughter.

"So what are you girls going to do later?" Lois asked.

"Shopping," Kara said. "Cause I know you've got a date with Clark…"

"He told you?" Lois asked.

"Clark tells me everything." Kara nodded.

Lucy leaned over the table. "So what…this is, date number three? It's getting serious, sis."

"Stop it." Lois gritted her teeth.

Lucy bit back a laugh. "Okay, okay…"

Kara watched the entire exchange and smiled with mirth. She looked up and noticed Lana walking toward them and groaned.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Lana's coming…"

"Who's Lana?" Lucy asked.

"Clark's ex." Lois answered sitting up in her booth.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you?" Lana asked nicely.

Kara watched her cautiously. "I'll have a Caramel Macchiato."

"Vanilla Latte for me." Lucy ordered.

"Cappuccino with whip." Lois nodded.

"I'll get right on that." Lana smiled and walked away.

"That was creepy."

Lois turned to Kara as Lucy asked. "What was?"

"She was nice." Kara answered.

"Isn't she a nice person?" Lucy asked.

Kara shook her head. "She's not nice. Not unless she's up to something."

Lois turned back to the woman in question and watched her silently. She stayed quiet until their drinks arrived.

* * *

Lucy and Kara were talking animatedly and laughing. They were planning to go to Smallville's only shopping mall. Lois smiled as they said their goodbyes to her and watched them leave with the keys to her car in their hand. She slid out of the booth a moment later and walked up to the counter to pay.

"Where'd your company go?" Lana asked from behind the cashier.

"Shopping." Lois smiled.

"See you around." Lana grinned.

Lois nodded smiling and turned to leave. Lana watched her and fingered the ID card in her apron.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Lois asked later that night in Clark's truck.

"Dinner." he smiled. "We haven't been able to do that yet."

"Don't know about you but I've eaten the last couple of days, Mr. Kent."

"You know what I mean." he rolled his eyes good naturedly.

Lois nodded smiling, "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a great place," Clark said. "Best southern home style cooking around."

"Sounds perfect." she grinned leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around her as they drove in silence through Main Street.

"Did you have fun with Kara today?" Clark asked.

Lois swallowed a gulp of water and nodded. "Yeah…she's really spunky. I like her."

"She likes you a lot too."

"At least someone does." Lois muttered.

"I'm sorry." he glanced down apologetically.

Lois looked around her at all the people staring at them and reached across the table.

"Clark," she called softly. "They're talking about you almost as much as me if not more."

He cracked a slow smile. "That's true."

"Hey!" she teased.

He squeezed her hand in his and smiled. "They don't know what they're missing."

"Ditto." she winked.

* * *

Lana opened the register of the empty coffee shop and smiled as she took out the cash. She stuffed it into a black bag and took the ID card out of her back pocket dropping it under the counter. She smiled and walked out of the coffee shop. She turned and took off her gloves pretending to lock the door. She turned to walk down the side walk and smiled to herself when she saw the red convertible exactly where it was supposed to be a few shops down. Kara and Lucy must've been shopping still. Lana walked up to the car, whose top was down and leaned over to open the trunk. She looked around making sure no one was looking and threw the bag inside, closed the trunk and turned to walk home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lois looked up from her desk when they walked in. She leaned her head slightly to the side studying Sheriff Adams and the deputy with her.

"Can I help you?"

"Miss Lane," Sheriff Adams greeted. "We need to ask you a few questions about last night."

"Last night?"

"Where were you last night after 10 pm?" Sheriff Adams asked.

"At home," Lois answered. "Why?"

"All night?"

Lois nodded slowly.

"Do you have anyone that can verify that, Miss Lane?" the Sheriff asked.

"Well, my sister was out and my dad was at the office," Lois started. "So no. I guess not. Are you arresting me for something, Sheriff?"

"No," Sheriff Adams shook her head. "Not yet. But we do need to ask you a few more questions. We can do it here or…"

"Down at the station," Lois nodded. "I got it. This isn't my first brush with the law."

"I'd expected as much." Sheriff Adams smiled and pulling out some handcuffs from her belt.

"Are those really necessary?" Lois asked.

"Protocol." Sheriff Adams smirked.

Lois rolled her eyes as the woman walked behind her and placed the cuffs on her wrists. She stumbled slightly when she was pushed forward to walk and was led out of the office.

* * *

Clark walked into the Talon and noticed the caution tape and deputies walking around dusting the entire coffee shop. He found Lana standing off to the side.

He walked up to her. "What happened?"

"We were robbed last night." Lana said.

"What?" Clark asked. "Do they know who did it?"

"Looks like it," Lana nodded. "Sheriff Adams found an ID by the register this morning. The thief must have dropped it or something."

"Who was it then?" Clark asked.

"They haven't told me anything."

"Clark!"

He turned and found Pete Ross, his childhood best friend walking toward him.

"Pete, hey," Clark greeted. "I was on my way to your house now. What's going on?"

"I was just at the Sheriff's office Clark," Pete started. "And they took someone in custody…"

"The thief?"

"I don't know if she's the thief but the person they took in was Lois Lane."

"What!" Clark asked.

"Are you sure?" Lana asked biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Pete nodded. "I just processed the finger prints. I came straight over here looking for you."

Clark nodded knowingly and walked out of the coffee shop with Pete following closely behind.

"I was with her last night, Pete," said Clark. "She didn't do it."

"Clark, you should get down there and try to figure out what's going on then," Pete nodded in the direction of the Sheriff's office. "Go!"

He watched as Clark super sped away from him and shook his head smiling. After all these years, he still wasn't used to that.

_Sep. 1985_

_Smallville Elementary_

_Clark fixed the straps of his Warrior Angel book bag and looked up at the building in front of him. He was starting Kindergarten today. He looked around and started walking toward the school when someone bumped into him._

_He looked to his left and noticed the boy had fallen to the ground. He bent to help him up. "Sorry…"_

"_It's okay," the boy shook his head. "I'm Pete."_

"_Clark." he greeted._

"_Clark." Pete nodded. "Want to be my best friend, Clark?"_

_Clark smiled. He'd never had a friend before, much less a best friend. "Sure!"_

"_Cool!"_

_The two of them walked toward the school together, both happy to be in the same class._

_A week later found Clark and Pete being bullied by Whitney Fordman on the playground. _

"_What's the matter Kent?" Whitney taunted. "You going to cry to your mommy?"_

"_Stop it." Clark gritted his teeth. _

"_He's crying for his mommy." Whitney continued._

"_I said…STOP IT!" Clark stood and hit Whitney with all the force he could muster._

"_He broke my nose!" Whitney cried holding his bleeding nose._

_Clark looked at him surprised and with fear written all over his face. _

"_What happened here?"_

_They turned to see the principal walking toward them._

"_Whitney was bullying us." Pete spoke up._

"_We don't hit people that bully us, Mr. Ross."_

_Pete looked between Clark and the principal as Whitney was being led to the nurse's office. "I'm sorry sir. It was me. Clark didn't do anything. I hit Whitney."_

_Clark snapped his neck toward his new friend. _

"_Clark," the principal said. "I'll be calling your parents. But Pete, you're coming with me."_

_Pete turned and winked smiling at Clark as he was being led away. _

_Later that day, when Clark asked Pete why he took the blame for him, Pete only replied with. "What are friends for?"_

_Clark realized he had a good friend in Pete Ross and smiled._

"_By the way Clark, you're really strong," Pete said. "How'd you get to be so strong?"_

When Clark started discovering his abilities and his origins, Pete was right by his side. After learning that his best friend was an alien from another planet, Pete vowed to keep his secret. And he'd been doing that for that last five years. Looking back on that first day of kindergarten, he smiled, deciding to himself that'd he'd do it all over again the same way. Clark saved his life on the playground that day. Whitney Fordman never messed with them again. He only hoped one day, he could return the favor.

* * *

Clark walked into the sheriff's station searching for the woman in question. He walked toward the back when he spotted her talking with a deputy.

"Sheriff." he greeted curtly with a nod when she turned toward him.

"Mr. Kent," she smiled knowingly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I heard you arrested Lois Lane this morning." he crossed his arms.

"I did." she nodded walking around him.

"Why?"

She turned around to face him. "Your girlfriend is under serious investigation…"

"She didn't do it."

"Can you prove it?" Sheriff Adams asked placing her hands on her buckle and leaning back.

"Well…no, but…"

"I didn't think so." said the sheriff as she turned to walk away.

"Can I see her?" Clark asked.

"Mr. Kent, she is in the interrogation-"

"Have you charged her yet?"

"Well no but…"

"Then she has a right to a phone call I believe," Clark stared her down. "And I'm here now so that phone call won't be necessary."

Sheriff Adams clicked her tongue annoyingly. "Fine," she clenched her teeth and led him down the hallway toward the small interrogation room and opened the door. "You've got five minutes."

"Thank you." Clark said walking inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Clark?"

He turned and smiled softly. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up in the metal chair in the middle of the room.

He walked over to the chair across from her and sat down facing her. "Making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." she said quickly.

"Lois, you're handcuffed to a chair," Clark said. "You're not fine."

"I'll be out soon enough." she shrugged.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know." she shook her head. "They just asked me where I was last night…"

"They haven't even told you why you're here?"

"No." she said slowly shaking her head.

"Lois, The Talon was robbed last night."

"What!" Lois shrieked and then lowered her voice, "What?"

He nodded. "They found your ID card under the register."

"The one I lost…"

He nodded. "Exactly…"

"Oh my God…"

Sheriff Adams burst into the room and lifted a black bag dropping it on the table. "Recognize this Miss Lane?"

Lois shook her head.

"It was in your trunk."

"My trunk?"

Sheriff Adams smiled shaking her head and opened the zipper revealing the money stashed inside. "How about now?"

Lois looked inside with widened eyes. "It's not mine."

"Did anyone else have your car then, Miss Lane?"

Clark's eyes snapped to hers.

"No." she lied.

Sheriff Adams nodded walking around her and untying the cuffs on the table. She then cuffed her with her arms behind her back.

"Miss Lane, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…if you can't afford an attorney one will be provided to you…"

Lois stayed quiet throughout the booking. Clark watched in shock as she was dragged away. She turned and locked eyes with him. He knew what her eyes were saying. They were warning him not to talk. Not to say anything about Lucy.

* * *

Clark walked into the study of the Luthor mansion. "Lex."

"Clark," Lex greeted from the second floor. "Welcome home."

He started walking down the stairs and hugged his friend tightly. "How long you been home?"

"A few days." Clark admitted.

"I see," Lex nodded taking a sip of his wine glass. "Don't worry Clark. I wasn't expecting to be at the top of your visitation list."

"I've been kind of busy." Clark said.

"I heard," Lex smiled. "A general's daughter?"

"You've heard about Lois." Clark realized.

"I've heard of her arrest," Lex said walking back to his desk. "And your newfound friendship with her."

"That's actually why I'm here," Clark admitted walking toward him. "Lex, I know she didn't steal that money and I need your help in clearing her name…"

"Clark, if you have an alibi for her than we can just go down to the sheriff's station and get her out." Lex said sitting down and leaning back.

"That's the thing," Clark said. "She doesn't want me giving out her alibi."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons, I guess."

"I don't know how I can help her."

"Lex, you've got some of the best lawyers in the state," Clark said. "If anyone can help her, it's you."

Lex watched him curiously. "You really like this girl, huh?"

"That's not why I want to help her, Lex," Clark said. "She's innocent. I know it. She doesn't deserve to be behind bars."

Lex nodded. "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Clark, you're the most honest man I know, if you say she's not guilty…then she's not."

Clark smiled. "Thanks Lex."

Lex nodded. "Come on, I'll call my lawyer to meet us there on the way…"

* * *

Lois walked out of the Sherriff's station with Lex's lawyer close behind. Lex and Clark stood outside with their arms crossed.

"Their evidence is circumstantial," Corinne Hartford said. "They have no solid proof that Lois is in fact the perpetrator in question."

"Thanks, Corinne." Lex nodded.

"You owe me, Lex." she shook her head and walked toward her car leaving the three of them standing outside the station.

"Thank you," Lois said softly. "I really appreciate it, Lex."

"Thank Clark," Lex smiled. "He's the one that came to me."

She looked at Clark and smiled softly. Lex looked between the two of them and smiled, nodding his head.

"You two need a ride?" he asked to no one in particular.

"We'll manage," Clark said and then looked at him. "Thanks again, Lex."

Lex nodded. "Anytime." He turned to Lois. "And you… try to stay out of trouble…" He smiled. "The sheriff's out for blood…particularly yours."

"Got it." Lois nodded affirmatively.

Lex walked around them to his Porsche and got inside before driving away. Clark looked at Lois and waited for her to turn back to him.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." she nodded and stepped into his open arms hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked looking down at her.

"Dragging you into my family's problems." she said to his shirt.

"Hey." Clark said pulling back to get a good look at her face. "You didn't involve me. I involved myself."

"Why though?" she asked.

"Maybe because I like you," he shrugged smirking. "And coming to visit you in the slammer is too back woods even for me."

She shook her head and punched his arm lightly. "You think you're a funny guy, huh Smallville?"

"Actually," he whispered pulling her back into his arms and tipping her head back to kiss her lightly. "I think I'm adorable."

She smiled into the kiss. "I concur."

* * *

Clark was driving Lois home in his truck later that afternoon. He kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye until she finally sighed and turned to him.

"I know you want to ask, so ask."

"Why didn't you tell the Sheriff about Lucy?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Because…Lucy's got a record. I'm a first time offender. They would have gone light with me, as light as Sheriff Adams is capable of being…but with Lucy…Clark, the way they treated me…they would have been ten times worse with my sister."

"Do you really think she could…?"

"No way," Lois shook her head. "Lucy's not that kid anymore. But circumstantial evidence or not…with her record…she would have definitely done time. She's my baby sister. I can't let that happen."

Clark watched her silently and he realized how much he admired her. She was everything he'd ever hoped and dreamed for growing up. He smiled and nodded. "I understand…you were protecting her."

"If I don't," Lois shrugged. "No one will…"

He gripped the steering wheel hard. "Well, I will be having a very strong talk with Kara tonight. I'll find out what happened, Lois. Count on it."

"Clark, just leave it to the authorities." Lois started.

"Lois, if you didn't do it," he said. "And Lucy didn't, according to you, then someone is obviously trying to frame you and I want to know who and why."

He stopped in front of her house. She looked at it quietly and then turned to him. She leaned in to kiss him. "Okay. But be careful."

"I'm always careful." he answered.

"Clark, I'm serious," she said. "If someone is trying to frame me they're going to find out very soon that it didn't work and they're going to be pissed. Who knows what they're capable of…"

"You're worried about me." he mused.

"Is that a problem?" she asked grinning.

"No," he smiled. "I think it's cute."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here…."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside the cab crashing his lips onto hers, eliciting a small moan from her throat. He moved his lips over hers, coaxing them to respond. When she started to he lightly teased them with his tongue and dipped it inside when she opened up to him. He caressed her cheek softly before pulling away slowly, causing her to whimper. He touched his forehead with hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." she sighed contentedly.

He kissed her one last time quickly and let her get out of the car. He watched as she walked up the walkway and opened the door to get inside. He breathed in and smiled softly turning to drive home. He had a very serious pending conversation with his cousin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clark walked into the farm house slamming the door behind him. Martha walked out of the kitchen into the foyer, confusion written in her eyes.

"Clark, where were you all day?"

"The sheriff's department."

"With her," Martha stated rather than asked. "I knew it. She robbed Lana last night…and you were with her getting her out of jail."

"Mom," he stopped her. "Where's Kara?"

"In her room," she answered. "Why?"

"I have to talk to her." He said walking toward the stairs and ignoring the rest of the conversation. He opened Kara's bedroom door without any permission and closed it tightly behind him.

"Knock much." she rolled her eyes.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where have you been all day?"

"With Lois." he said.

"How is she?" Kara asked with concern.

Clark eyed her. "She's fine. Better…"

Kara nodded and sat back on her bed. "So…what's with the silent treatment?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Last night?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "Where?"

"Lucy and I were shopping on Main Street, why?"

"Because Lana is accusing Lois of robbing The Talon, Kara."

"Lois couldn't have robbed the Talon." Kara shook her head almost laughing.

"Did you?"

"What!"

"Did you and Lucy…steal from the Talon last night?"

"No way Clark! I can't believe you just asked me that!"

"Witnesses say they saw Lois' Mustang outside. You guys had her car last night."

"Of course they saw it outside. We were just up the street."

"They found the money in the trunk, Kara."

"Clark, I promise you…it wasn't us."

"Was someone following you last night?" he changed tactics. "Someone who could have been suspicious?"

"No…but…"

"But what?"

"We left the hood down," Kara said softly. "We thought it'd look cooler that way."

Clark nodded. "So anyone could have stashed the bag in the trunk."

"They'd have to have touched the lever to open it inside the car. Clark, the fingerprints-"

"Are still there because Sheriff Adams had no reason to check the car, they made Lois open it with her key."

Kara smiled. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Clark stopped her. "You're staying here."

"What?"

"If mom asks, don't tell her where I went."

He turned and jumped out of her window super speeding toward the sheriff's impounding lot.

* * *

Lois slammed the door to Lucy's room causing the younger girl to jump.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Do you know where I've been all day?"

"With Clark?" Lucy asked unsurely.

"In jail." Lois corrected.

"Jail?" Lucy snorted. "Right…what'd you do…rob their coffee house?"

"As a matter of fact," Lois crossed her arms. "That's exactly what I've been accused of, Luce."

Lucy turned away from her closet. "Seriously?"

"As a heart attack." Lois nodded sitting down on the bed and running a hand through her hair.

"Did you…you know…do it?"

Lois shook her head. "No."

"Well, who did?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Lois said softly. "Whoever it was put the money in my trunk…Lucy did anyone follow you last night?"

"No way!" Lucy shook her head. "I would have noticed, Lo…"

"I know." Lois nodded and stood up slowly walking toward the door.

"It's kind of stupid though, don't you think," Lucy said to her back. "Why would someone steal and then dump the cash?"

Lois shrugged. "Someone who is trying to frame me."

"You've been here four days, sis," Lucy said slowly. "Who'd you piss off so badly?"

"Wish I knew," Lois tried to smile softly. "Get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow."

Lucy nodded as Lois closed the door behind her, softly.

* * *

Clark walked around the red Mustang that was currently in the sheriff's impounding lot. He looked around making sure no one had noticed him sneak in and opened the driver's door. He squatted down and focused his vision until he magnified it. He smiled when he found the perfect thumb print on the handle to open the trunk. He closed the door again and super sped toward the sheriff's office.

* * *

"You have to check the car again, Sheriff," Clark was saying as he followed Sheriff Adams around the station. "The thief would have left a print where they opened the trunk from inside if they didn't have a key."

"Mr. Kent," she tried to smile but was getting annoyed. "We already have a suspect. Your friend's fancy lawyers got her out of here this afternoon."

"Lois says she didn't take it," Clark continued. "And I believe her."

"Right, because you two were out together last night and you dropped her off at home," Sheriff Adams recounted his statement from that afternoon. "Who's to say she didn't just get in her car once you drove off?"

"She didn't."

"How exactly do you know that Mr. Kent?"

"Because she-"

"Because she what?" Sheriff Adams cut him off.

"Listen, I think that if someone comes in with a lead it's your job to follow up," he crossed him arms. "That is still the law isn't it?"

Sheriff Adams clicked her tongue.

"Or should I talk to your supervisor?" he asked smiling.

Sheriff Adams laughed softly and nodded. "I'm keeping my eye on you, Mr. Kent…"

"As long as you keep the other eye open for clues in that car," he said dropping his arms. "I don't care."

She shook her head. "Deputy, get a squad car to take me and Mr. Kent out to the impounding lot. We have to dust the car for prints."

"Yes, Sheriff." the young deputy tripped over himself to follow her orders.

"After you." she turned back to Clark gesturing toward the door. He nodded and led the way.

* * *

Clark stood back and watched the Sheriff and the deputy look over the car. He smiled when she opened the door and started dusting the handle on the floor. She turned to him with confused eyes and lifted the print. He smiled inwardly.

"Find something?" he asked knowingly.

She walked over to him after processing the print and placed her hands on her belt. "How did you know?"

"I realized the thief wouldn't have had a key." he shrugged.

"Well, I'll be damned," she laughed. "You'd make a good detective, Mr. Kent."

"Thank you, Sheriff." he nodded.

"I'll have this processed tonight." She promised.

He smiled as she walked away and pulled out his cell phone dialing a familiar number.

* * *

Lois walked toward her ringing phone and smiled when she read the caller ID.

"Hey you." she answered.

"I think you're officially off the hook." Clark grinned on the other line.

"What happened?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"Sheriff Adams found a print on the handle to open the trunk in the car."

"Clark Kent, did you have something to do with that?" she asked smiling.

"I may have."

"Clark-"

"You told me to be careful," he cut her off. "And I was…the sheriff's going to process it as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning we should know who really robbed the Talon and is trying to frame you."

"Thank you." she nodded.

"Goodnight Lois." he smiled.

"Goodnight." she whispered hanging up the phone.

He looked at his phone for a minute before putting it in his pocket and running home.

* * *

Clark walked into the sheriff's station the following morning. He found Sheriff Adams and walked towards her quickly.

"Sheriff," he greeted. "How's the investigation going?"

"We have the real thief, Mr. Kent," she lifted her mug of coffee. "All thanks to you."

He smiled. "Who was it?"

"I think you know her." Sheriff Adams glanced in the direction of the deputy leading a woman into the interrogation room.

"Lana?" he asked.

She shook her head. "We couldn't believe it either."

"Do you know why?" Clark asked.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Sheriff Adams nodded before walking away.

Clark bit the inside of his cheek. He looked up and caught a glance from Lana before the door was shut. He sighed and turned to leave.

* * *

"Guess who's here?" Lucy burst into her sister's room.

Lois smiled and stood to meet him in the hallway. She bit her lower lip and smiled when she saw him. "Hey."

He smiled softly. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" she asked walking toward him.

She was standing in front of him now. She touched his cheek softly forcing him to look her.

"It was Lana." Clark blurted.

"What was Lana?"

"She was trying to frame you." He said.

"Your ex girlfriend Lana?" Lois asked him slowly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" she asked placing her other hand on his face lifting his head softly.

"For bringing you into this mess," he said shaking his head. "Into my mess…"

"I'm not understanding."

"Lana was mad because when I got home…I didn't…"

"You mean she hasn't been your ex since high school?" Lois bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"We broke up before I left," he corrected. "But every time I came home I went to see her and things ended up happening. And this time…I didn't. And she didn't like it. So she took it out on you."

"It's not your fault she's crazy, Clark."

"It's my fault you were hurt by it." He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No, you see, it's not." she shook her head smiling up at him. He looked at her and lowered his gaze to her lips. He breathed in deeply and sighed. He moved his hands up from her shoulders to cup her face and leaned in kissing her softly.

He pulled away slowly. "I've been waiting to do that all day…"

"Don't let me stop you," she smiled leaning in to kiss him again and wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled into the kiss before pulling back. "Now, that I'm no longer on the Sheriff's Most Wanted List how about we celebrate."

He nodded smiling and leaned in to kiss her again.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N: **Happy 4th of July! Here's a gift from me to you! :-)

**Chapter 6**

The next few days flew by in a blur. Clark was sitting with his arms wrapped around Lois on the dock of Crater Lake. She was leaning back against him with her eyes closed. She sighed deeply and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Hey," he whispered close to her ear. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." she turned slightly to look at him.

"I told you," he said rubbing her nose with his. "It's no big deal. I'll go see you every day."

"Clark, you're shipping out back to Germany in a week," she shook her head. "You should spend that time with your family."

"But I want to spend it with you." he said softly.

"I know." she turned and touched his lips as the tears welled in her eyes.

She smiled tightly and leaned in to kiss him softly.

He looked up at her. "Lois…I love you."

He closed the gap between them and fused their mouths together. He pulled her against his body savoring her kiss. When he pulled back her face was flushed, her lips parted and her eyes closed. He touched her forehead with his.

"I'm coming back," he whispered. "And we'll be together. I promise."

She smiled. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Clark."

He nodded confidently. "I'll keep this one."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I trust you."

He smiled into the kiss and pushed her backwards on the ground kissing her passionately. He sucked in her bottom lip and rubbed his tongue against it. He breathed in and deepened the kiss. She smiled rubbing his back and shoulders. He lowered his lips down her cheek to her neck toward her neck line. She pushed him back softly.

"I'm sorry." Clark muttered breathing deeply.

She nodded. "It's just…"

He shook his head. "I can wait."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He leaned in to kiss her quickly and stood up abruptly. He helped her up before picking her up in his arms and running with her toward the water. He plunged her unceremoniously into the lake and laughed as she came up for air.

"Clark Kent, I'm going to get you!"

"I'm counting on it." he grinned swimming deeper into the lake as she followed him.

* * *

"Call me as soon as you get to the dorms." Clark was saying as he held the door open for her.

"I will," she nodded. "But it might be late."

"That's okay," he shrugged. "I'll wait for the call."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss him softly. She pulled back and got into her car. She'd come out to the farm to say goodbye to him after dinner with her dad and sister. Now it was nearly ten o'clock and she was finally getting on the road to drive to Metropolis.

Clark bent down looking at her through the open window. "Drive safe."

"I will." she smiled.

He kissed her again before pulling away to take a step back as she started driving out of the farm toward the main road. He stood there watching the car until he could no longer see the tail lights. Kara stepped onto the porch and leaned against the railing watching her cousin.

"You miss her." she called out to him smiling sadly.

"Already more than anything." he called back before turning back to the house and walking inside.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when Lois parked her car in the student parking garage. She walked into her dorm dragging her suitcase and bumped into a desk in the dark. A lamp turned on and she shrugged at her glaring roommate, Karen.

"Did I wake you?" she whispered.

"Are you just getting in?" Karen asked sitting up.

"Yeah," Lois nodded tossing her luggage on the twin bed. "Sorry…"

"Its fine," Karen rolled her eyes lying back again. "Why'd you take so long?"

"Had to say goodbye to people." Lois answered staring at her wall.

"I thought it was just your dad and sister?" Karen watched her as she started unpacking.

"It was." Lois turned around smiling.

"Uh oh!" Karen grinned. "You're smiling."

Lois felt her smile brighten. "I am."

"Why?" Karen asked.

"I met someone." Lois said quickly.

"Details!" Karen said sitting up abruptly.

"In the morning Karen," Lois said grabbing her cell phone. "Go back to sleep."

"Evil." Karen mumbled laying back and settling in as Lois closed the door behind her before dialing Clark's number.

* * *

Clark turned to his dresser when the soft ringing of his cell phone sounded. He smiled walking toward the dresser and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, I made it…safe and sound."

"Was the drive okay?" he asked folding an arm over his chest while holding the phone closer to his ear.

"It was alright." she drawled.

"Careful now, you're startin' to sound like us." he mocked her.

She laughed softly into the phone and he found himself wishing he could be there to see the lines on her face as her eyes lit up.

"Darn tootin'," she said smiling. "I better get back inside. I'm standing in the hall and if my RA catches me I will be written up."

"Something tells me this isn't your first offense." Clark grinned.

"Something is right then, Mr. Kent," she smirked. "Goodnight, Clark."

"Goodnight, Lois."

He held the phone in front of him smiling and hung up. He tossed it back on his dresser before getting into bed and folding his hands behind his head, grinning at the ceiling.

* * *

Lois opened her eyes slowly the next morning as the sun crept into her room. She lifted her head off the pillow and glared at the open window. "Karen!"

"Good morning, Lois," Karen grinned coming back into the room. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not enough." she grumbled sitting up.

"Well, you better hurry up," Karen said offering her a cup of coffee from the coffee cart on campus. "You've got class in about…fifteen minutes…"

"What!" Lois bolted out of bed and drank a huge gulp of the scorching coffee. "You let me sleep in?"

Karen smirked and watched as her roommate threw open the door and ran down the hall toward the bathroom. She looked at her watch on her wrist and then at the clock in the room. "Good thing I changed the clock last night…"

She smiled taking a sip of the coffee Lois left behind.

* * *

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I really, really hate you."

"Lois," Karen smirked. "I always do that. I just can't believe you keep falling for it every single time."

Lois glared at her. "Can you leave my clocks alone from now on, please?"

"Our clocks and no," Karen rolled her eyes. "If I did you'd be late all the time…"

Lois felt her pocket vibrate and smiled taking her phone out.

"I better get used to this grinning Lois," Karen shook her head smiling. "See you later for lunch."

"Okay," Lois nodded answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey," she smiled wider. "How are you?"

"Just sitting here staring at the open field on the farm," Clark smiled into the phone. "Thinking of you…did you just get out of class?"

"I did," Lois said nodding and sat on a bench. "Did you just finish the chores?"

"I did." he mimicked.

"So what's on the agenda for you today?" Lois asked as she was picking at her jeans.

"I wanted to go visit my girlfriend but-"

"Clark…."

"But she was right," he finished. "I should spend time with my family. So I'll be doing that."

"That's good," Lois said softly. "Spend time with your dad."

"My dad's not a spending time together kind of guy, Lois."

"You never know," she shrugged. "Maybe he's been waiting for you to bring it up."

"Alright," he nodded. "I'll spend time with my dad today."

"Good," she nodded smiling. "I better go. I have another class now."

"Okay." he smiled.

"I'll call you later tonight." she grinned.

"Sounds like plan," Clark said. "Bye Lois."

"Bye Clark."

* * *

Clark was putting his phone in his back pocket as his father was walking by him carrying a bale of hay toward the barn. He started jogging toward him. "Hey dad! Let me help you!"

Jonathan continued toward the barn. "Don't need the help but thanks."

"Dad." Clark started but stopped when he noticed his father's stern look.

Jonathan walked into the barn and tossed the bale of hay toward a corner and began rubbing his shoulder.

"You could stop being stubborn." Clark shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

Jonathan sighed. "I appreciate you wanting to help me, Clark…"

"But?" Clark asked.

"But I'd rather you didn't alter your entire life for me."

"I'm not altering my life dad," Clark shook his head. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Apparently not." Jonathan shook his head.

"I want to be closer to home, dad," Clark said walking toward him. "I miss home…and I…I miss you."

"Clark…"

"I miss the times when you didn't resent me," Clark continued ignoring him. "I know you didn't like that I joined the military but dad I'm okay. Everything's okay. And everything will continue to be okay."

Jonathan turned toward him with watery eyes. "The biggest fear a parent has is the possibility of losing their child."

"Dad I'm bulletproof," Clark smiled softly. "I think I'll be okay."

"I didn't mean it that way." Jonathan said softly.

"Dad what aren't you telling me?" Clark asked.

"Nothing." Jonathan lied softly shaking his head as Clark's phone beeped.

Clark removed it from his back pocket and looked at the screen before smiling.

"Is it Lois?" Jonathan asked.

"Uh…yeah," Clark nodded. "She's in class and hating it."

"What class?" Jonathan asked.

"History," Clark nodded. "With a Professor Fine…she really doesn't like him and thinks he's too opinionated. I think that's probably because she's a bit opinionated herself. They must butt heads a lot."

"Lois is a strong woman." Jonathan admired.

"Yeah," Clark nodded sending a quick text on his phone and putting it away again. "She is."

"You really like her, don't you son?"

"I love her."

"You just met her," Jonathan said leaning against the tractor. "How could you know so soon?"

"Dad?" Clark asked as he walked up to him and picked up a wrench on the tractor. "When did you know mom was…the one?"

Jonathan sighed. "About twenty seconds after I met her."

"When it's real…you just know…right?"

Jonathan nodded softly.

"Well, I know that Lois is the one," Clark said placing the wrench back on the tractor. "Because I feel it…in my heart. I can't picture my future if she's not in it."

Jonathan smiled. "Then…hold on to that. No matter what."

Clark smiled and nodded knowing this was as much as an approval he'd get from his father. "Thank you."

Jonathan nodded again and smiled.

* * *

"And just like that?" Martha asked. "We're stepping back?"

"He loves her, Martha." Jonathan said as he got ready for bed.

"He just met her, Jonathan."

"And?" Jonathan asked. "I knew I loved you as soon as I met you…"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"You weren't…"

"An alien." Jonathan nodded finishing her thought.

"Special," she corrected. "And her father knows. He's government. Who's to say he won't place Clark in a lab somewhere to probe and test him. He's my son. I have a right to want to protect him."

"And I want nothing more than for Clark to be safe, but Martha, if we continue down this road we'll only push him away."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Our faith in Clark has never faltered. Not once. We can't let it begin to waiver now, sweetheart. We have to believe in our son and trust that he knows what he's doing."

She turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his torso. "Do you think it'll be alright, Jonathan?"

He rubbed her back before kissing her forehead lightly. "Yes, I really do. I trust him and you know that you do too..."

She pulled him closer to her and nodded softly into his chest.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: **The last chapter of Part I. Part II will start with Chapter 8 and it'll be posted sometime in August after I return from California. I hope this can tie you over until then. Remember this is a story about a beginning, a middle and an end. The beginning is now done. The middle is coming soon. =]

**Chapter 7**

Lois closed her phone again with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Karen asked smirking with her arms crossed.

It was Friday afternoon and Lois was done with her classes. This first week back had been horrible to her. All she could think about was Clark and when she wasn't thinking about him she was thinking about school. She'd been trying to reach him for the last hour since she'd gotten out of class. But his phone must have been off because it kept going to voicemail.

"Nothing," she shook her head at her roommate and realized for the first time she was dressed up. "Where are you going?"

"I told you all week," Karen said walking around the room gathering her things. "A bunch of us are going out for drinks. Do you want to come with us?"

"No," Lois shook her head. "I have a paper due Monday that I've been putting off all week. I should log in hours at the library."

"It's Friday night." Karen said.

"It's just another night, Karen," Lois smiled. "Next time though, I promise."

"Alright," Karen said shrugging. "Don't study too hard."

"Don't party too hard." Lois winked.

"You're one to talk." Karen said shaking her head as she walked out of the room.

"That was another life." Lois mumbled gathering her books and walking out of the room.

* * *

Lois sat at a desk in the corner of the library alone. Being that it was Friday night it was nearly empty. She continued typing on her laptop quietly when her cell phone began vibrating. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID smiling.

"Hey," she whispered softly. "I was calling you…"

"I know," Clark said into the phone. "I saw your missed call."

"Oh." she whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Clark asked laughing softly.

"I'm whispering because I'm in the campus library," she whispered. "You're whispering because you're mocking me…"

"Oh," he said softly. "Is that really the reason?"

"What else could it be?" she asked smiling.

"What about because I'm right behind you…"

She looked up and turned around in shock. She grinned and jumped out of her chair and into his waiting arms. She crashed her lips against his kissing him deeply and quickly before pulling away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he held her.

"I couldn't leave without seeing you," he said leaning his forehead against hers. "So here I am…"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again and against his lips. "Good. Cause I missed you."

"Good. Cause I did too."

* * *

"So what have you been doing all week?" Lois asked as she poured sugar into her coffee across from Clark. They'd driven to a coffee shop close to the Daily Planet to get off campus.

"I've just been working on the farm." Clark shrugged.

"With your dad?" she asked him handing off the sugar.

"Yeah," he nodded pouring some into his cup. "The craziest thing happened…we actually talked and didn't scream and worked together without fighting. It was…nice."

She smiled. "Your dad loves you, Clark. I can tell."

"Yeah," Clark grinned. "I guess he just has a hard time showing it since I'm adopted."

"You're adopted?"

"Uh…yeah," he nodded. "I guess I forgot to mention that."

"No, it's fine," she said recovering. "I just didn't know…"

"My dad and I weren't always at each other's throats," Clark started. "He's only been like this since I joined the Army."

"Not a fan of the green berets, huh." Lois said smiling.

"Not exactly," he shrugged. "I never understood it. I'm pretty sure the only man in uniform my dad's ever even spoken to is me…"

"Clark, he's just worried," she said. "He's your dad. He has a right to be."

"He has nothing to be worried about though."

"It is a dangerous job", she reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess it is." he nodded smiling softly.

"Come on," she said standing. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" he asked letting her pull him up.

"It's a surprise," she smiled brightly. "Come on."

Clark grinned letting her drag him through the street.

* * *

"The Daily Planet?" he asked as they looked up at the iconic building with the giant globe on top.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It's kind of a childhood dream of mine."

"What is?"

"Working here," she answered. "This is my favorite place in the whole world…"

"Is that what you've always wanted to do?" he asked looking at her.

"It is," she nodded. "But my dad seems to think that I'm built for military life."

Clark looked at her sadly understanding. "My dad thinks the same way remember…?"

He watched her sad expression as an idea came to him. "Come on…"

"What?" she asked. "Where?"

"Now, I've got a surprise for you." he said smiling as he led her inside.

"Clark, we don't have clearance to come in here like this." she stressed.

"Who needs clearance," he smirked. "Come on…stay close."

He snuck in through a side door and walked toward the elevator. "The key to sneak in somewhere is acting like you belong."

"You've done this a lot." she mused crossing her arms.

"I told you," he shrugged. "I was a rebel in high school."

She smirked. "I keep hearing that but it's really hard to believe."

"I'm not proud of it." he said softly as the doors dinged. He peaked out of the elevator and took her hand in his before making a dash for the door that would lead them to the roof. He led her up the stairs quickly and opened the door wide until the skyline of Metropolis was in front of them.

Lois smiled. "Clark…this is beautiful."

She walked toward the edge and peered over it to the street.

He shrugged behind her. "I figured you'd never seen this view."

"I haven't," she said turning around. "Thank you."

"No dream is complete without the whole picture," he said turning her back around to face the skyline of the city. "Lois, I want you to look out there and know that one day you'll be up here as a reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Clark…"

"Believe it, Lois…because I do."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso. "You're leaving tomorrow."

He nodded swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," he said. He looked up into the night sky and noticed the moon. "Look, it's a full moon tonight."

She turned to see it. "Ever notice how big it looks sometimes the closer it is…"

"Yeah," he said. "But no matter where you are…if you close one of your eyes it's never bigger than your thumb."

She mimicked him closing one eye and holding up her thumb. "Where'd you learn that?"

"From my dad." he said sheepishly.

"You're dad's a wise man." she smiled lowering her arm.

"Come on," he said motioning toward the door with his head. "I should take you back."

"Clark," she stopped him. "Stay with me tonight…"

"Lois…I didn't come here for…"

"I know," she smiled. "And that's not what I meant."

He blushed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," she smiled walking up to him. "I just want to be with you as long as I can before you're gone tomorrow…"

"Alright." he nodded leaning down and cupping her face as he kissed her softly.

* * *

Clark opened his eyes slowly the next morning and turned over on his side to face the other occupant in the bed. He wrapped an arm tightly around her and started kissing her cheek down to her neck to her shoulder until she stirred and opened her eyes.

Lois blinked and turned around to face him smiling.

"Hey." she said groggily.

"Hi." he grinned.

"How long have you been up?" she asked facing him more fully.

"Not long." he shook his head.

"You're leaving today." she replied.

"I am." he answered softly.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm coming back."

"You promise?" she asked softly.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I promise."

* * *

Lois held his hand as they walked into Metropolis International Airport and looked around her at all the soldiers currently saying goodbye to their families. Clark felt her anxiety as her hand tightened on his.

"Hey," he stopped her making her face him. "I made a promise and I plan on keeping it."

She smiled.

"I know," she nodded and looked around her. "It just hit me…this is it."

"It's not forever," Clark said rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb. "Before you know it my three months will be up and I'll be back on your doorstep."

She grinned and bit her lip. He couldn't resist her when she did that. He leaned in and captured her lips in a feverish kiss. He prolonged the kiss when he licked where she'd just bitten moments before. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'll see you soon." he said.

"You bet your ass you will." she smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before she let her arms drop from around him.

She watched as he walked toward airport security when he turned around and waved before walking through the metal detector. Lois turned and left the airport when she could no longer see him. She walked toward her parked car and got inside. Before turning it on she leaned her head against the steering wheel and cried.

* * *

Clark walked down the aisle of the plane toward his seat and lifted his carry on over his shoulder to place above the seats. He stuck his hand in to get the book he'd packed for the flight and sat down. Opening it, an envelope fell out. He bent down to pick it up quickly. He turned it in his hand in confusion. He hadn't packed anything in the book. He opened the blank envelope and looked at the single paper folded inside. He smiled softly when he recognized her hand writing. Looking out the window one final time before takeoff he settled in to his seat more comfortably to read it.

_Dear Clark,_

_By the time you are reading this you'll already be on the plane and I'll be on the ground watching you leave. I already miss you and as I write this you are just three feet away from me, sleeping. I know that we've just met but I needed you to know that I am so in love with you. Two weeks together. That's all it took. It took just weeks for me to meet and fall for you._

_You made a promise to me. You promised that you are coming back. I need you to keep that promise because I am making one to you. I promise that my heart will always belong to you. I will wait for you. We just have to survive these next three months without each other and then you'll be in my arms again._

_I love you, Clark Kent. I hope you know that in your heart and that you never doubt it. Please hurry home. And stay safe._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Lois_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Dear Lois,_

_I miss you so much it hurts. I wish I could tell you where we are, but I'm not allowed to say. Just know that I am safe. This city is beautiful though. One day, I think I might bring you here. I remember you telling me that you'd been to Germany once when you were younger. But I'm sure you've never experienced it this way before._

_How is everything with you?_

_How is school?_

_You're almost done with the semester I'm guessing. Where are you going to spend your summer?_

_I'll try to call home sometime in the next couple of weeks. It's on a rotation so it might take a while. I miss you, Lois. I can't wait to hear your voice._

_I love you,_

_Clark_

_

* * *

_

Dear Clark,

_God, I miss you._

_I just finished school today and all I could think about was driving to Smallville to see you. Then I remembered you weren't there. I drove down anyways. You wouldn't believe it but I actually stopped by the farm. I saw your parents. They were really nice to me. I was a little surprised considering our first meeting._

_Your dad showed me how to milk a cow on my second day._

_You're probably wondering what I mean by my second day, and I should probably tell you that I'm staying here in your old room for the next couple of weeks._

_Its day 3 of Survival Smallville, and your mom insists I learn to cook. I guess you didn't tell her I'm dangerous in the kitchen. Doesn't matter though, she'll learn that soon enough. _

_I really like your parents. There's a love between them that I would have given anything to grow up with. I'm sure my mom and dad loved each other but I just don't remember it. _

_Kara has been great. She and Lucy are getting along. Lucy is graduating in about a week and suddenly she's excited about it. I guess the small town life really does grow on you. _

_I can't wait to hear your voice either. Please call soon. _

_I love you, _

_Lois_

_

* * *

_

Dear Lois,

_You're kidding, right? You're not really living with my parents and this is all some bad joke._

_Right?_

_For some reason, that makes me smile. I like that you're getting along with them. They finally see in you what I saw on that first day._

_Have you hung out with Shelby yet? He likes to sleep on my bed. How's that working for you?_

_Love,_

_Clark_

_

* * *

_

Dear Clark,

_Apparently, I'm allergic. But I'm guessing you knew that already. In fact, I'm sure I mentioned it once or twice when you asked me if I had any pets._

_So, something happened today. I was talking to your dad in his den, while he cleaned his rifles and I was wondering around and found a dirty old baseball in a glass case. I asked him what was special about it and he said to ask you. So here I am, Clark. This is me asking._

_What's the story behind the baseball?_

_Love Always,_

_Lois_

_

* * *

_

Dear Lois,

_I should probably start by saying I haven't seen that ball in years. There's nothing special about it really. It's just the first ball I ever threw. My dad saved it. It's a memento from childhood. I'm sure you're dad has a bunch of Lois Lane mementos hidden somewhere._

_And I did know you are allergic to dogs. How's that working out with Shelby? _

_Tell my parents I love them. Make sure they know. Sometimes I wonder if they do. I can only tell them so much, you know. _

_I will talk to you soon._

_I love you, Lois._

_Clark_

_

* * *

_

Dear Clark,

_They know._

_Love, _

_Lois_

* * *

Lois unpacked her luggage from her two week stay at the Kent farm. She pulled out the stack of letters and smiled turning to place them in a drawer. She looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Staying with friends," she shrugged walking up to him to kiss his cheek. "Hi, daddy."

"You seem…chipper…" he observed.

"School's out," she smiled. "And I've got a three month vacation ahead of me."

"Is that all it is?"

"What else could it be?" she asked.

"Just asking," he smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go out to dinner tonight. Celebrate the end of the semester. How about it?"

"Sounds good." she smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Clark," Oliver Queen walked up to his bunk mate's bed. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing." Clark mumbled folding the last letter with a smile and putting it in a tin box that was under his bed.

"It's a letter," Bart said from across the room. "He's been getting more and more of those."

"Anyone special back home, Kent?" Victor asked leaning against the bedpost.

"Not that it's any of your business," Clark smirked. "But yeah…"

"Is she hot?" AC asked from his bed.

"AC!" Oliver glared.

"What?" the blond soldier shrugged. "It was just a question."

"She's out of your league, AC." Clark said smiling.

"You got a picture?" Bart asked as he sat down next to him.

Clark looked up at his buddies and nodded. "Yeah..."

He pulled the tin box out from under the bed and opened it, looking at the bottom, where the first letter was. He pulled out a worn photo and smiled warmly at it.

"She sent it to me." he shrugged.

"She's muy caliente, amigo." Bart nodded smiling as he passed the photo to the rest of the guys in the brigade.

"What's her name?" Victor asked.

"Lois Lane." Clark said leaning back against the wall.

"As in General Sam Lane?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Clark nodded.

"You're dating your commanding officer's daughter!" AC asked laughing.

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "It's not a big deal."

"Does he know?" Victor asked.

"No." Clark said.

"It will be a big deal when he finds out." Oliver said smiling.

Clark snatched the picture out of his buddy's hand and put it away. "Shut up."

"Good luck, Kent," Oliver nodded. "You're going to need it."

Clark watched the four of them disperse and walk toward their respective bunks. He lay back with his hands behind his head and sighed staring up at the bunk above him.

"Clark." he heard Bart whisper in the dark.

"Yeah, Impulse." Clark answered absent mindedly.

"For what's it worth," the young soldier continued. "I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks." Clark smiled and turned over closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Lois pulled up to the Talon and parked her car out front. She walked into the coffee shop smiling when she spotted Kara in the corner delivering an order of drinks. Kara was now working at The Talon for the summer and Lois was hoping for that influence to rub off on her sister. So far, the only thing her sister wanted to do with coffee was drink it, not serve it.

She walked up to the counter and smiled at the cashier behind the register. Placing her order she turned and walked to a small table. She placed her bag on a chair next to her and sat down. She took out her laptop and notes. She was applying for an internship to the Daily Planet for the summer. All she had to do was get her portfolio ready. She needed a story that would make her breakout and get noticed.

It'd been a month since Clark had left. They were nearing the end of June and it was getting hot. She smiled softly at the waitress who placed her iced coffee in front of her and got to work.

After a few minutes of working quietly, she felt someone standing next to her. Without looking up she muttered. "Hey Kara."

"Hi."

She looked up into the eyes of Lana Lang.

"Umm…hi," she said sitting up. "Can I help you?"

"Mind if I sit down?"

Lois gestured to the chair in front of her. "It's still a free country last I checked."

Lana smiled softly.

"I wanted to apologize," she said.

Lois eyed her warily as she crossed her arms and settled back into her chair.

"I'm really sorry," Lana continued. "We kind of got off on the wrong foot."

"You framed me," Lois said. "Wrong foot is an understatement."

"Yeah," Lana said. "About that…It was my craziness coming out. I was jealous. You were new in town and you'd gotten his attention in one day. That's something that took me years to do. And even then I never really had it."

"I'm really sorry that my relationship with Clark hurt you, Lana, but that's no excuse for trying to frame me."

"I know," Lana nodded. "Sheriff Adams actually made me start seeing someone…a therapist...I'm thinking it's my abandonment issues."

Lois watched her intently.

"I lost my parents in the meteor shower. My aunt raised me. But when I was in high school, she left to Metropolis. She met someone and decided small town life wasn't for her. And neither was babysitting her sister's kid for the rest of her life."

"I'm sorry." Lois nodded sincerely.

"Don't be," Lana shrugged. "You didn't cause meteors to fall from the sky and kill my parents that day."

"I lost my mom too and then I lost my dad," Lois admitted. "So I can relate."

"I thought your dad was still alive." Lana said.

"Just because he's living doesn't mean he's around," Lois nodded. "He tries. But after mom died, he just forgot how to be a father."

Lana nodded. "Well, here."

She handed Lois a key.

"What…"

"It's for the upstairs apartment," Lana smiled. "I figured you could use it to move in to. I know you need a place to stay and call your own for the summer…so here."

"I'm going back to school in the fall, Lana…I can't…just…"

"I anticipated as much," Lana smiled. "And I thought…maybe…by the time you went back to school, Clark would be back. I know it's about time he moved out of his parent's house and that you two might want to start a life together or something. So here…this is my gift to you. More like my apology for what happened when you got here."

Lois turned the key over in her hand and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"No problem," Lana said. "I'm moving to Paris."

"Paris, France?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," Lana nodded. "I've always wanted to go study art there. I just never did. Figured now is as good a time as any."

"Yeah," Lois smiled nodding. "It is. Good luck with that, Lana."

"Thank you," Lana smiled softly. "And good luck making your dreams come true, Lois."

The young brunette stood up from the chair and smiled one last time before she walked away. Lois stared down at the key in her hand. She smiled softly. She put the key on the table next to her and continued working on her assignment. She didn't notice the man in the corner booth, who had been listening in on the entire conversation, get up and leave quietly.

* * *

Lois walked in the door and headed straight for her room. She opened the door slowly and found the room had been ransacked. Panicking, she dropped her bag on the floor, and turned calling out for her father and sister.

"Dad!" she called out checking in all the rooms. "Lucy!"

She stopped short when she found her father in his den, sitting quietly.

"Daddy," she called out softly. "Dad, are you okay? What happened?"

He stood slowly and turned to face her. He held out a bunch of envelopes in his hand and dropped them on the table in front of her.

"You went through my stuff?" she asked slowly.

"When were you going to tell me?" he countered.

"How did you-"

"Wes!" Sam cut her off. "He overheard you talking to someone in town about Clark Kent…as soon as he told me I came home…and found these…."

She bit her lip nervously and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I want you to stop seeing him," Sam continued. "Stop writing to him…stop talking to his friends…his family…I want you to have nothing to do with him."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to." she gritted her teeth.

"I am your father!" he spat. "You will obey me!"

"My father!" she laughed. "You haven't been my father for years!"

She turned and walked out of the den.

"Lois!" he called out. "I forbid you to see him!"

"Forbid me?" she asked. "Dad…I'm twenty years old…I think it's too late to forbid me to do anything…"

Lucy walked through the door, catching the last part of their argument and slipped back in to the hallway. Her sister and father had yet to notice her, but that was how most of their fights went. They were both the most passionate people Lucy knew. And it was that passion that blinded them to anyone else in the room during one of their fights.

"As long as you live under this roof-"

"Fine! I'm leaving!"

"Lois!" Lucy called, drawing attention to her. "Daddy…stop!"

"Lucy." Sam addressed his youngest daughter. "Stay out of this…it's between me and your sister."

"She's not a kid anymore dad," Lois rolled her eyes. "How about you stop treating us like we are?"

"As long as you live here with me, you will not see, talk to or even hear from this Clark Kent!"

"Then I'm moving out," Lois spat out. "I'm going back to school in the fall anyway. I can just stay at The Talon until then."

"Lois." Lucy whispered.

"It's okay, Luce," Lois said touching her sister's shoulder. "I'll be okay."

Lois walked into her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Lois!" Sam pounded on the door. "Open this door!"

Lois closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. She packed as much as she could in her over night bags and turned to her window. She opened it and tossed her bags outside, jumping out after them. She landed on the grass behind the house, picking up her luggage she ran to her car. She threw everything in the bag and jumped in before speeding away. She reached into her pocket and took out the key that Lana had given her earlier that day. She smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, Daddy."


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N: **I figured since it took so long to get Chapter 8 up I'd be nice and drop chapter 9 quicker. :-)

**Chapter 9**

_September 2000_

Clark stepped off the cargo plane and walked through the tarmac toward the gate that would lead him into the bustling airport. He held his bag over his shoulder tightly as he searched the crowds of people for a familiar face. He smiled when he spotted her across the massive airport. She was looking all over her surroundings, obviously for him. When her eyes finally met his, his breath caught in his throat. Three months had gone by, some days more agonizing than others, but nothing could prepare him for this moment. She grinned and bit the corner of her lip. That thing she did when she was nervous that drove him crazy. She broke into a run through the crowds that were separating them and he found himself running toward her too. Once they'd met half way, he dropped his bag to the ground in order to pick her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned them in the middle of Metropolis International Airport. He pushed her bangs back from her face, allowing him a better look into her hazel eyes.

"You're home." she whispered touching her forehead with his.

"I'm home." he answered and he leaned up and captured her lips in a deep, slow kiss.

* * *

The drive home was quiet. He kept staring at her from his seat in her red car. The top wasn't down. It was getting cold outside. But that didn't matter. He'd walk through a winter storm to have her in front of him like this.

"What?" she rolled her eyes smiling as she drove. "You're staring at me."

"I just feel like I'm going to wake up any minute now." he smiled softly, as he caressed the back of her neck where her hair rested.

She sighed. "You're not dreaming, Clark."

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I missed you."

She smiled. "Me too."

* * *

They stopped in front of the Talon. Clark looked out the window in confusion. "I thought we were going to my parent's house."

"We will," Lois nodded. "I just have to pick up something first."

"What?" he asked.

"Well, aren't you nosey," she winked. "Come on…I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"I haven't had good coffee in a while," he reasoned.

He stepped out of the car and waited for her to walk around to him. He took her hand in his, lifting it to his mouth, dropping a kiss on her knuckles.

She smiled softly. "It'll only take a second."

She dragged him inside smirking to herself.

"SURPRISE!"

"WELCOME HOME, CLARK!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

Clark laughed out loud as he was patted on the back by one of his old classmates from high school. He looked down at Lois and shook his head.

"You knew?" he asked.

"She planned it." Martha cut in as she and Jonathan walked up to them.

"Hey mom." Clark said hugging his mother tightly. He turned to his father, extending his hand, when Jonathan pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Welcome home, son."

"Clark!"

Kara ran into his arms hugging him tightly and smiling. "Isn't this awesome? Lois planned the whole thing."

"Well, your mom and Kara helped," Lois shrugged. "As did Lucy…speaking of which…where is she?"

"Right here, sis!" Lucy called out carrying platter of food into the crowd. "Welcome home, Clark."

"Wow!" Clark smiled. "Thanks…I've never had a welcome home party…"

They all looked at each other quietly. "I mean…"

"Don't worry about, Clark," Lois cut in. "Come on…there are a lot of people waiting to greet you."

She took his hand in hers and led him through the crowd. She turned her head slightly toward Jonathan and Martha and winked.

"Clark," Pete hugged him closely. "I'm glad you're home, man."

"Good to be home, Pete." Clark smiled at his oldest friend.

"You've got a special lady here," Pete was saying as Lois rolled her eyes. "Really…she did all of this in just a couple of days."

"She's special alright." Clark agreed and smiled down at her.

"Pete, we'll catch you later," Lois was saying. "I want to show Clark the surprise."

"You mean there's more?" Clark asked.

"Yup." Lois said smiling tightly.

She dragged him across the floor toward the stairs. She pulled him up the stairs, almost running in excitement.

"Lois, it's just the upstairs storage of the Talon," Clark was smiling. "I've seen this…"

"Not like this you haven't." she smiled when she reached the door, producing the key.

"Why do you have a key?" he asked.

"Patience is not one of your strong suits, is it, Clark?"

"Like you're one to talk." he smirked.

"Touché," she nodded. "Ok…close your eyes."

"Lois…"

"Close them."

He rolled his eyes before closing them. She smiled and placed his hand over his shut eyes.

"No peaking." she said softly before kissing him softly, eliciting a moan from somewhere deep in his throat.

"I think I am going really like this surprise," he said against her lips before groaning when she pulled away. "Or not."

She laughed softly before opening the door and pulling him inside. She closed it softly behind them.

"Okay," she said standing behind him. "Open them."

Clark dropped his hand and opened his eyes slowly. His eyes widened when he saw the furniture set up. The upstairs storage had been turned into an apartment.

"What….?"

"You're dad and Pete helped mostly," she was saying as she was walking around showing him, "This is your kitchen slash living area. Over there is your bed and down there is your bathroom. You also have your closet next to the bathroom. I thought that was convenient. And the TV is brand new…."

He was slowly taking it all in. "What…?"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." he said grinning.

"Good," she smiled as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Welcome home, Clark."

"I love you." he said pushing her hair back and watching her fondly.

"And I love you." she said leaning on her tip toes and kissing him softly.

* * *

"Hey everybody look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." Pete said laughing as Lois and Clark made their way back down to the party.

"Shut it, Pete," Clark said wrapping his arms around Lois. "Don't be jealous…"

Pete shook his head coming up to his friend and hugged him. Lois mumbled into Pete's shirt. "Uh, guys…this is not exactly the most comfortable of positions to be in…"

Clark laughed stepping back away from Pete.

"Thanks for everything, man," Clark nodded sincerely. "You always took care of my family."

"And I always will." Pete said slapping Clark's shoulder.

Lois smiled back at her boyfriend. "I think it's time for cake."

"Cake?"

"Since we missed your birthday," she was saying as she led him toward the middle of the room. "We thought we'd let you blow out your candles."

Clark smiled softly and looked around him. "Where's the cake?"

Lois looked over to the door leading to the back of the Talon and Clark followed her gaze.

He saw Oliver and the guys from his platoon come out holding a cake in their hands.

"What are you-"he said speechless "What are you guys doing here?"

"Let's just say," Oliver started. "Lois is a very convincing woman…you're a lucky man, Clark."

Clark wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple murmuring. "Yeah…I am."

* * *

"General Lane." Wes walked into the General's office slowly.

"Yes, Keenan," General Sam Lane greeted. "Do you have any news on Kent?"

"He's stateside, sir." Wes answered.

"And my daughter?"

"With him, sir."

Sam turned his chair around to face the young soldier and stood, leaning over his wooden desk.

"Where?"

"In Smallville, sir," Wes continued. "She threw him a welcome home party."

"Were you invited?"

"I was, sir." Wes nodded.

"Then, I think you better get going," Sam smirked. "We don't want you to miss it."

"Yes, sir." Wes nodded exiting the office to complete his new orders.

Sam watched the young soldier leave as the anger inside him bubbled to the surface. It had been a little over two months since he last saw his daughter, much less spoke to her. Lucy had moved to Metropolis University in mid-July to get accustomed to life on campus so the General found himself alone, every night. He threw the contents on his desk to the floor in a rage.

After the hard work he went through making sure nothing or no one could ever tie him to the Kent's and Clark's true origins, he now wished he'd left some sort of loophole. He wanted to get him as far away from his daughter as possible. That Kent boy couldn't take care of Lois. Not like she needed someone to.

Sam walked to the bar in his office and poured himself a drink. He gulped it down in one swift gulp. He would find a way to end their relationship. If it was the last thing he did.

* * *

They were sitting at the counter when he walked in. Lois beamed and jumped off the stool rushing into her oldest friend's arms.

"Wes! You made it!"

He smiled tightly at her. "I wouldn't have missed it."

"Come on," she said taking his hand and leading him back to the group. "I want you to meet Clark."

Clark eyed the man in uniform warily from the behind the brim of his glass. He'd heard rumors of Keenan around the base before he'd been deployed. Especially rumors of the soldier's feelings for the general's daughter. Lois assured him that it was all talk and that Wes thought of her as nothing more than his sister. Clark wasn't so sure then. And he was even less sure now, watching Wes watch her.

"Welcome home, Soldier." Wes was standing in front of him now with his hand extended.

Clark stared at it before his eyes snapped to Lois. He caught her look of confusion and reacted, shaking the offered hand. "Thank you."

"Are you here to stay?" Wes continued.

"Looks like it," Clark nodded glancing at the stair well. "Lois helped me find an apartment somehow."

"She did, did she," Wes nodded. "I remember she used to be…resourceful."

"She most definitely is." Clark agreed.

"Okay," Lois bit the side of her lip. "If you two are done with the verbal tennis match can we please get back to the game?"

Wes noticed for the first time the cards set on the table. "What are you playing?"

"Poker." Clark answered.

"Deal me in." Wes said. It was neither a statement nor a question.

"Wes." Lois started.

"It's okay, Lois," Clark smirked. "What are you betting?"

"What do you want?"

Clark eyed him. "What do you have?"

Wes looked around him to the other soldiers. He lifted a gold chain from within his shirt. "Most valuable thing I own."

"Wes, no." Lois was saying.

"It's okay, Lo," Wes smiled softly at her. "I'll win it back."

Lois watched them settle into their game. She rolled her eyes and stood back to the side. Lucy walked up to her burping. "Am I completely wasted or is that Wes Keenan I see?"

"First of all," Lois said taking the beer bottle out of her sister's hand. "You shouldn't be drinking and second of all…yeah. I invited him."

"Why?" Lucy asked burping again.

"Wes is a friend, Luce."

"Before he turned into dad's spy." Lucy rolled her eyes before walking away.

Lois turned back to the table. She found herself biting her nail. Something she only did when she was nervous.

* * *

Oliver glanced between Clark and the new guy, Wes. The tension between the two was unpalatable. He bumped Victor's shoulder, getting the shorter man's attention. Victor rolled his eyes in understanding. They'd been playing for almost an hour. Everyone had already dropped out of the game and only Wes and Clark were left.

AC caught his look and shrugged. Oliver looked at Bart. But Bart had chosen a side. And he was standing close to Clark showing his loyalty. Oliver realized in that moment that this wasn't a simple poker game anymore.

"Hit me."

Oliver's eyes snapped up. "Clark, man…you've already bet everything you have."

"Shut up Oliver."

"Listen to your bunk mate, Kent. He knows what he's talking about."

Clark snapped his neck to West and with gritted teeth. "Hit me."

Wes smirked tossing a card toward the man. "Still in?"

Clark nodded.

Wes placed another couple of bills on the table. "You need to match me."

Clark dug into his pockets and frowned when he came up empty. He started shaking his head to back out when Oliver gripped his shoulder. The blond dropped a couple of hundred bills on top of what Wes had placed in the center of the table. Clark nodded to show his gratitude.

"Come on, Clark." Bart was egging him on.

"Yeah, come on Clark." Wes watched him with mirth.

Clark watched Wes intently as he placed the cards on the table face up. "Two pairs."

Wes put his cards face up and smiled. "Full house, boys."

Clark closed his eyes in defeat. "Congratulations."

Wes smiled pulling his winnings toward him. "Thank you, Kent."

Lois walked up to the table. "So who won?"

Clark stalked away ignoring her question. She eyed everyone in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

Wes smiled. "Well, Lois…it was a pleasure. Thanks for the invite."

He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her tightly. He brushed his lips against her cheek and lingered there before pulling away.

"Um, thanks for coming, Wes." She eyed him warily.

He squeezed her hand before walking off toward the exit. Lois watched him leave and turned back to the men in front of her. "What happened?"

"Clark lost." Bart shrugged and walked off.

Victor and AC nodded and followed their youngest friend. She turned to Oliver seeking an explanation.

"It wasn't just a game, Lois," he said. "Not to Clark."

He walked around her to his friends leaving her staring after him.

* * *

He stared out the window while Lois watched him, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Everything is clean." She dropped her arms and started walking toward him. She stood right behind him and noticed how tense he looked for the first time since that afternoon. "Want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "Not really."

"Clark-"

"Lois," he turned around finally facing her. "Just go home. It's a long ride to Metropolis."

He walked around her toward the kitchen in the apartment. She was taken aback by his sudden dismissal. She closed her eyes biting the corner of her lip to hold back the tears she felt rushing up.

"Fine," She turned and picked up her bag, walking toward the door. She pulled open the door, speaking over her shoulder. "I'm here if you want to talk."

She slammed the door behind her making him wince.

He'd let the man get the best of him. From the moment Wes showed up Clark knew his intentions weren't good. He could feel the malice coming from the shorter man. He wanted nothing more than to keep the man away from Lois. But how was he going to tell her that he didn't want her speaking to her oldest friend without losing her completely?

_You're already losing her._

Clark shook his head. He wouldn't let that happen. He turned and walked toward the door, swinging it open and stepping outside.

"Took you long enough."

He jumped up at the sound of her voice and turned around to find her sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall by the door. He shook his head and felt a tug at his lips. He found himself smiling softly by the time he knelt down in front of her. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. He started kissing her slowly. Lois felt her eyes closing and sighed in content when his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She whimpered when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened to you today?" she asked touching his face softly.

"I let this side of me come out that I never wanted to you see." he said softly as he sat next to her on the floor.

"Is it me?" she asked softly.

"No way," he said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "This is all me."

"Clark," she leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her right hand on his chest settling in closer to him. "If we're going to make this work I need you to let me in. I don't want you to hide anything from me. You have to let me see the broken parts too."

"Lois, what's inside me," he shook his head. "It could be ugly. Sometimes I'm scared of it."

"I'm not," she lifted her head looking up at him. "I'm in this for the long run. Are you?"

He nodded. "Whatever it takes, I promise that I'll keep us together."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Lois, more than anything."

"I love you too." she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her again. He lifted his hand and cupped her face angling it to deepen the kiss. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N: **Just got this back from my beta and I figured I'd post it. I'm currently writing chapter 11 so it might be a while before my next update, especially since I'm feeling a little under the weather. Hopefully I'm feeling better enough to write this weekend. :)

**Chapter 10**

Monday morning came too soon for Clark. His first weekend back wasn't nearly long enough to spend time with Lois and his parents or Kara and Lucy. Oliver and the guys had stuck around too. Lex had put them all up in the mansion but they were on their way back overseas since the day before and Clark wondered when he'd hear from them again.

He walked the halls of Ft. Ryan with some tension. His commanding officer had shown him around the base that morning after breakfast. He'd just gotten the note that General Lane wanted to see him, and for some reason Clark felt as if he was in trouble and going to the Principal's office. He remembered the feeling all too well from his rebellious years.

He walked up to the door with General Lane's name plastered on the glass and raised his hand to knock.

"Come in, Kent."

Clark lowered his hand slowly and opened the door stepping inside. He saluted the General.

"At ease, Soldier."

He lowered his arm and relaxed his stance.

"Welcome home, Kent."

"Thank you, sir."

"Have fun this weekend?"

Clark eyed him with confusion.

"Well?" Sam chided. "Did you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Sam nodded. "Because now it's time to get to work."

He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and Clark nodded sitting down. Sam eyed the young man. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes after the meteor shower he would never have believed that Clark Kent was from another planet.

"Sir?"

"You're probably wondering why you're in here, aren't you Kent?"

"The thought did cross my mind."

"I wanted to introduce you to your new Staff Sergeant."

Sam looked past Clark, causing the younger man to turn toward the door. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing there.

"Hello, Kent," Wes walked in grinning. "How is Lois?"

Clark's face flushed. He turned back to Sam.

"Sir, I can explain." he started.

"No need, Kent," Sam raised his hand. "I've known much longer than you how stubborn my daughter can be. I'm not surprised she did not tell me of your…relationship."

Clark's gaze lowered. "How long have you known?"

"About two months."

"Lois didn't mention anything."

Sam smirked. "Maybe you should ask her why that is."

Clark nodded slowly.

"Other than the obvious are you settled here, Kent?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Sam said smiling. "And you will report to Staff Sergeant Keenan effective immediately."

"Yes sir."

Clark stood and nodded. He turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

"What exactly do you have on this kid anyway, General?"

"Nothing to worry yourself over Wes," Sam said turning back to the paperwork on his desk. "It's all under control."

* * *

Clark walked toward his truck in a haze. Sam Lane knew about the relationship he had with Lois and hadn't done anything. Lois knew that her father knew and hadn't told him. And now Wes Keenan had been promoted and was going to be his boss. He sat in the bed of his truck and sighed leaning his head against the steering wheel.

It was going to be a long a year.

* * *

Clark opened the door to the farmhouse and walked into the kitchen with his head downcast.

"Hey Clark," Martha called out from the living room. "Look who's here!"

He stalked toward the living room. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Hey Smallville," she smiled. "Where you been? I've been here for hours."

"I thought you had class today." he walked towards her.

"First class was canceled."

"And you decided to skip all the other ones." he smirked.

"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting." she grinned.

He closed the distance between them and dragged her into a hug. "I'm glad you're here, Lois."

"Good," she smiled up at him. "You had me worried there for a second."

His smile faltered.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"Mom, dad," he said not taking his eyes off her. "Can you give us a minute?"

She eyed him with confusion as his parents quietly excused themselves from the room. "Clark?"

"I was at the base today."

"Oh," she nodded. "How'd it go?"

"Your friend Wes got a promotion." he shrugged walking around her toward the window.

Lois felt a sense of déjà vu watching him. "Oh yeah…That's…good…I think."

"He's now my staff sergeant." Clark shrugged.

"He's not really a bad guy, Clark," she defended. "You just have to get to know him."

"Not like I have any other choice now, do I?"

She shrugged. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"I met with your dad too."

"I figured you'd have to."

"He told me something interesting."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"That he knows about us."

Clark turned in time to catch her reaction. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. Her mouth dropped.

"He just told you he knew?" Lois asked.

"No, Wes came in asking for you," Clark crossed his arms. "Your father just confirmed he knew."

"Oh."

"Here's the thing," he dropped his arms walking toward her. "Everyone in that room knew…except me."

She gulped and bit her bottom lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She eyed him sadly and walked around him toward the fire place. "When was I supposed to tell you? In one of my letters or during one of the two minute phone calls that were few and far in between?"

"Lois…"

"I haven't spoken to my dad since the night he found out," she continued. "He forbid me to see or talk to you and I left."

"Lois…"

"I chose you over my dad," she talked over him. "I'm sorry if I didn't want to tell you that in a letter."

She closed her eyes when she felt his firm hand on her shoulder. Turning around she wrapped her arms around his torso and he wrapped his around her placing his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I'm sorry that you had to choose."

She shook her head against his chest and looked up at him. "I'm not. I'd do it again."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I do love you. You know that right?"

She smiled. "I know you do, Clark. And I love you too."

* * *

Clark sat at his desk twirling a pen in his hand, staring blankly at the wall. He smiled softly when he heard the cell phone vibrating on the table.

"You're supposed to be in class."

"I got let out early," she grinned into the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Poking my eyes out with a pen out of boredom."

"Sounds messy." she bit her lower lip.

"I'll clean it up before your dad comes by."

"Okay," she stopped in her tracks. "Can we not talk about my dad? It's creepy."

"He's kind of my boss, Lois." Clark smirked into the phone.

"Still creepy."

"Okay, I'll stop." he smiled softly.

"Thank you." she breathed into the phone.

"How was class?"

"Same as always," Lois said sitting on a bench and playing with the lint on her jeans. "Boring."

"If I were there I'd make it interesting for you." he flirted.

"If you were here I doubt I would have made it to class," she said and snapped her mouth shut realizing the words that came out of her mouth. She felt herself blush and closed her eyes tightly. "Clark…"

"It's okay, Lois," he smiled and breathed into the phone. "I feel the same way."

He looked up and noticed Wes standing in his doorway with his arms behind his back.

"Hey Lo," Clark rushed out. "I've got to go."

"Alright Smallville," she sighed. "Call me later."

"I will I promise," he said eying Wes. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Clark hung up the phone and placed it on his desk. "Can I help you?"

"Personal calls aren't allowed during work hours."

"I wasn't using the office phone, Wes." Clark stood. "And it wasn't that long of a call."

"Just don't let it happen again, okay Kent?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Clark saluted mockingly.

Wes rubbed his eyes annoyed. "Have you finished those reports?"

Clark smirked lifting the stack from his desk. "Been finished. I was going to run them over to the General right now."

"No need," Wes stood in his way. "I'll do it."

Clark shook his head. "It's no trouble. I can do it."

He walked around Wes out of his office. Wes watched him walk down the hall and turn the corner when he turned back to the office and noticed Clark had left his cell phone on the desk. He walked up to the oak table and picked up the small phone. It beeped announcing that there was a message. Wes smiled as he read it.

_Last class is canceled. Dinner tonight, at my place?_

_Lois _

Wes smiled. He turned and walked out of the office with the small phone in his hand. He typed out a message giving her a time and grinned when she replied back quickly.

_It's a date, Smallville._

_Lois_

Wes turned off the phone and tucked into his pocket rounding the corner with a smile on his face.

* * *

Clark walked into his apartment at the Talon later that night. He tossed his uniform shirt on the back of the couch on his way to the fridge. He opened it pulling out a bottle of beer and took a long refreshing sip. He ran his hands through his hair.

He'd spend the better part of the afternoon searching for his cell phone but it was completely in vain. He figured he must have dropped it on the way to the General's office. He picked up the landline in the apartment and groaned when he noticed it hadn't been installed yet. He'd have to talk to Lex about that. But that would have to wait until the morning.

All he wanted to do at the moment was to take a long shower and fall asleep. He hoped Lois wouldn't mind that he was off grid for the night. He'd explain it to her in the morning. Shuffling to the bathroom he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Lois folded her arms in front of her while sitting on the couch. She eyed the meal she'd set up on the table sadly. Picking up her phone again she checked the last message Clark had sent her. He'd said eight o'clock. It was going on nine o'clock and he hadn't even called. And every time she tried calling him, the call went straight to voicemail.

She sighed and stood to walk toward the table. She picked up a plate of pasta and grinned at the knock on her door.

"Better late than never, Smallville," she mumbled to herself as she walked toward the door. She swung open and felt her smile waver. "Wes…what are you doing here?"

"Came by to see my best friend," he smiled. "Is that a crime?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled softly, shrugging. "I thought you were Clark."

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Wes asked peaking into the apartment.

Lois looked over her shoulder and the candlelight and the food spread out on the table and sighed sadly. She shook her head. "No. Come in."

Wes smiled and revealed a red rose from behind his back.

"Wes," Lois smiled taking the rose from him. "You shouldn't have."

"I know," he shrugged. "I wanted to."

She led him inside.

"Wow," Wes eyed the table with a grin. "Nice spread."

"Clark and I were supposed to have dinner," she shrugged. "But I guess something came up."

"Oh, he didn't mention anything," Wes shrugged. "He was still there when I left the office a couple of hours ago."

"Was he working late?"

"I wasn't keeping him there late." Wes winked at her.

Lois eyed him suspiciously.

"It's just not like him to not even call," she was saying. "I'm getting worried. Maybe I should call his parents."

"Or maybe," Wes said taking the phone out of her hands. "Something came up. It happens."

She looked up at him. He was standing close. Too close for comfort and for the first time, she was feeling slightly uncomfortable around him.

"So," Wes smiled standing back. "Did you cook?"

"Hardly," Lois snorted. "I ordered from down the street."

"It'd be a shame to watch this all go to waste."

"You know what," Lois nodded. "You're right."

"I think we should eat it." Wes said smiling.

"Yeah," Lois said nodding slightly. "We haven't hung out together in a long time."

"Exactly," Wes walked toward the table. "So, I know I'm not Clark, but do you want to have dinner with me, Lois?"

Lois bit her lip and eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah, sure."

He pulled out her chair for her and smiled as she sat down. He sat down next to her and smiled as he fingered the small device in his pocket. After tonight, he had to get rid of the damn phone. So nothing could be traced back to him.


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N: **Warning! You will loathe Wes Keenan after this episode. More than you already do! :-)

**Chapter 11**

Clark opened the door to his parent's farm house and walked in.

"Hey guys." he nodded a greeting to his parents sitting at the kitchen island.

"Clark," Martha stood to greet him. "What happened? You didn't check in with us last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said heading toward the fridge and taking out the orange juice. "I lost my phone yesterday."

"You lost your phone?" Jonathan asked standing up to stand beside him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I think I might have dropped it when I was running to General Lane's office."

"Running?" Jonathan asked.

Clark looked at him confused and shrugged. "Yeah."

"At normal speed?"

"Well…"

"Clark." Jonathan scolded.

"What dad?" he asked pouring himself a drink and putting the jug back in the fridge. "I've been careful."

Jonathan shook his head. "That doesn't matter. One mistake and…"

He stopped and looked at Martha.

"And what?" Clark asked looking between both his parents.

Martha eyed Jonathan. She turned back to Clark. "And nothing honey, we just want you to be careful. Someone could see you."

"Alright." he nodded.

He walked over to the phone hanging on the wall.

"Who are you calling?" Martha asked.

"Lois," he answered. "I didn't get to call her last night. I figured I should tell her why."

"That's probably smart, sweetie." Martha winked and sat down next to her husband.

Clark dialed the number and waited until it went to voicemail. He hung back and turned to find his parents with a confused look.

"It went to voicemail."

"Maybe she's in class." Martha said.

"On a Saturday?"

"She could be sleeping," Jonathan shrugged taking a sip of his coffee. "It is early."

"I guess," Clark shrugged eyeing the phone. "I've got to go into town anyway. I'll try again later."

"That's a good idea, Clark," Martha smiled softly. "You want some breakfast?"

He smiled and nodded sitting down in front of her like a little boy. She grinned and stood squeezing his shoulder on her way to the stove.

* * *

Clark took a sip of his coffee later that afternoon at the Talon. He looked at the clock in the corner and sighed. He'd been trying to reach Lois all day, but she hadn't answered.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up and smiled. "Lex…"

Lex smiled and handed him a small box. "What was with the urgent phone call this morning?"

"Thanks," Clark said taking the box from his friend. "I lost mine yesterday. I figured I'd call in a favor."

"Yeah," Lex nodded. "Lucky for you I'm rich. Otherwise you would have had to wait until Monday to get that."

Clark grinned and tore open the box. "What good is it having billionaire friends if they can't get you a phone at the drop of a hat?"

"What's with the desperation?" Lex smirked.

"Lois hasn't answered my calls all day."

"What phones have you been calling from?"

"My parents, Kara," he shrugged. "I still don't have a phone upstairs by the way."

"I'll get the phone company in here first thing on Monday," Lex smiled. "Lana kind of left me more than I can handle with this place."

"You know," Clark leaned over the table. "You could always talk to my mom. She loved running this place when I was in high school. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you out."

"I'll consider it, Clark," Lex shrugged. "But your parents have a lot going on right now with their farm."

"The offer's on the table, Lex."

"I know that," Lex nodded toward the phone. "What do you say you try that, the guy told me it's charged and ready for use."

"Thanks again Lex." Clark lifted the small device in his hand.

"No problem." Lex stood and walked to the counter leaving him alone at the table again.

Clark turned on the phone and began dialing the number he'd memorized when he was in Germany. He found himself smiling as it rang. He heard the line pick up and blurted into his phone. "Lois hey, it's me."

_Click!_

"Hello?" he called into the phone.

Lex walked back toward him and found him staring at the phone.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah." Clark looked up.

"What happened then?"

"I think she hung up on me." Clark muttered staring down at the phone.

Lex bit back laughter and took a sip of his coffee. "Now there's a twist."

Clark glared at him.

* * *

He knocked on the door to the apartment and stepped back waiting. After she'd hung up on him, he'd left Lex in the Talon and ran straight to Metropolis to find her. He lifted his hand to knock again when the door swung open.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Wes smirked. "Stayed over last night…I was too drunk to drive. Lois let me crash."

Clark tightened his jaw.

"Where is she?"

Wes shrugged. "I woke up and she was gone."

Clark looked past him into the apartment and noticed the couch had nothing on it. Wes followed his eye sight and smiled menacingly. "Didn't sleep on the couch, Kent."

Clark snapped his eyes back to the man in front of him. He stepped back. "I'm going to go look for her."

He turned and started walking down the hall.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she hang up on you once already," Wes asked leaning against the doorframe. "And hadn't she been ignoring every call before that?"

Clark ignored him and continued walking down the hall toward the elevator. As he stepped inside he could hear Wes laughing until he slammed the door shut. He leaned his head back against the elevator and sighed. He tightened his eyes shut feeling a familiar pang in his heart. He wasn't losing her. He'd already lost her.

* * *

Lois walked into the apartment carrying a grocery bag and placed it on the counter. She looked up and noticed the living room was perfectly organized. She smiled. "Wes, you cleaned up. Thank you."

Wes shrugged from across the room. "You let me crash on your couch last night. It was the least I could do. What'd you get?"

"The basics." she shrugged looking for her phone. "Have you seen my phone? I think I left it here this morning."

"Yeah, you did." Wes smiled bringing the phone to her.

She looked at the screen and sighed sadly, pushing it away.

"He still hasn't called?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's weird. Clark doesn't go this long without calling."

"Maybe he's just busy Lois." Wes said walking up to her.

"Maybe," she mumbled. "I'll just call him."

Wes tried to bite back a smile as he watched her dial and number he knew wouldn't work.

"Voicemail," he asked as she put it down again.

She nodded. "Maybe I should call the Kent's. They might know where he is-"

Wes took the phone out of her hand. "And if it's really nothing, all you'll be succeeding in is worrying them. Come on. You promised me a zombie marathon and food. Clark will call. When he's good and ready."

She bit her lip. "I guess."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her to the couch. "Now…where were we? Ah yes…zombie invasion."

She grinned. "Your favorite."

"Yours too." he countered.

"I don't know," she said staring at the screen. "I've been watching more of the older stuff with Clark from his parent's collection. I think those kinds of movies have taken precedent to zombies invading a small town."

"Of course it has." Wes mumbled fumbling with the remote.

* * *

Clark walked into his apartment and threw his sweater on the back of a chair. He angrily opened the fridge and took out a bottle of beer, downing it in a single shot. He took out another one and downed it. Then another. He walked toward his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch, filling a glass. He tossed it back, glass after glass, until the bottle was done.

He glared angrily at the bottle, not even feeling a buzz and threw it against a wall.

"If you were aiming for the trash can… you missed."

He turned to find Lex standing in his doorway.

"Did I miss the party?"

"Go away, Lex."

Clark took out a bottle of Jack Daniels next and went to pour a glass when it was snatched out of his grasp. "Hey…"

Lex held the bottle out of his reach. "Whatever happened I'm pretty sure alcohol poisoning won't make it better."

Clark stood up and turned away from him, walking toward the bedroom intending on locking himself in.

"Clark, what happened?"

He stopped and turned around.

"She spent the night with Wes." Clark mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"When I got there," Clark started as he turned to face Lex. "Wes was there. He'd slept over."

"How do you know that though?"

"What other explanation is there?" Clark screamed. "She's been ignoring me all day because she's been with…him."

"Was she there?"

"No," Clark shook his head. "But that could be because of anything."

"Or it could be because Wes was lying," Lex said walking up to him. "Don't you think you owe her the chance to explain?"

Clark eyed him. "If she wants to talk, she has my new number. She can call anytime."

"Clark-"

The door slammed in Lex's face. He lowered his gaze shaking his head. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and emptied out all the bottles, pouring them in the sink. He threw away all the bottles in the trash and turned to leave. Before he did, he walked toward the table where Clark's phone was sitting and scrolled through his dialed call list to get her phone number. He saved it on to his phone and walked out of the apartment.


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N: **This took forever to get written and I sincerely apologize for that. But school started, I got a promotion at work, and personal real life gets in the way. But I don't want this to go in the "INCOMPLETE" folder on my hard drive so I am going to go ahead and pencil it in on my weekly planner. I will try and use my day off [Mondays] to write. But in order for that to happen I'm going to have to put all other projects on the back burner. Including a lot of smutty ideas I have. There is still so much left to this you have no idea. It's still Sep. 2000 so 9-11 hasn't even happened.

Now, on to the REAL reason why I'm making sure to get an update in for you guys. In case you haven't yet realized, it is in fact 9-11-10. And since this story does use that tragic day as a backdrop, I figured it was only appropriate to update. I know you all are going absolutely NUTS over a new update, but please, before you jump into it take the time to remember those who lost their lives that day and the families they left behind. It was one of the rudest awakenings America has ever had to face and I only hope I can do it justice with this story. Because really, when one thinks of patriotism who comes to mind other than Superman... He is the iconic image of red and blue [and white if you look really closely]. He stands for truth, justice and the American way.

So on this day, think about what would Superman do? Remember to treat people with kindness. We are created equal. No one person is better than another. Treat each other with respect. And above all just do onto other as you would like done to you.

Now that my author's note for this chapter is complete, on with the update. If this doesn't prove that I listen to my readers I don't know what does lol... He got what y'all have been BEGGING for! I am sorry it's so short but I figured you guys would want an update even if it's a short one over me holding this one to combine with the next chapter... -)

**Chapter 12**

Lex waited for the door to be opened after knocking. With his hands tied behind his back, he smirked as he listened in on movement from within the apartment. He smiled softly as the door was swung open to reveal Lois Lane in pajamas. His gaze lowered to the bunny slippers on her feet and he bit back a laugh.

"Cute." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey Lex."

She turned around and led him further into the apartment. He closed the door behind him following her inside.

"You want something to drink?" she asked over her shoulder as she walked into her kitchen.

"I'm fine." He said looking around the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked grabbing bottled water and taking a sip for herself.

"I came to see a friend," he shrugged. "Is that alright?"

She eyed him curiously. "Lex Luthor doesn't make house calls."

"You're right, Lois," he said walking toward the couch and smiling when he saw a blanket and pillow. "Do you have guests?"

She nodded. "Just Wes. He stayed over a couple nights."

"Oh," Lex nodded pointing behind him toward the hazard blanket and pillow. "And he doesn't clean up after himself?"

Lois shook her head. "He left early this morning."

"Where's your new roommate now?" Lex asked.

"He's hardly my roommate, Lex. He stayed two nights. That's it."

"I see." Lex smiled and walked further into her apartment.

"What's going on?" Lois asked. "You're acting weirder than usual?"

He smiled. "Just that a source confirmed to me that Wes was in fact here."

"A source?" she raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "What source?"

"Clark."

"Clark?" she asked. "I haven't even heard from him in two days."

"Did you wonder why that was?" Lex asked.

"I tried calling," she shrugged. "It'd go to voicemail every time."

Lex nodded. "Where are Wes' things?"

"What?"

"Where are they?"

"In that closet." she said pointing toward the door in the farthest corner of the room next to the bathroom.

Lex walked toward it and opened it. He crouched down lifting up the only pair of pants and checked its pockets. He smiled when he found the small device. Tossing the pants back on the floor of the closet, he stood and faced her. He held up his hand toward her.

Lois walked toward him and took the small phone out of his grasp. "That's-"

"Clark's phone," Lex nodded. "Lois, Clark's phone was stolen on Friday. I got him a new one yesterday. When he tried to call you, he was just hung up on."

"I left my phone here yesterday."

"With Wes?"

"Yeah…he was here."

"Clark also came by yesterday," Lex continued. "He found Wes here. Wes told him that you two…"

Her eyes widened. "I'm so going to go kick his ass."

She turned to walk away when Lex grabbed her arm.

"As fun as that might be to watch," Lex nodded. "Wes needs to be treated a little more delicately."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"On the way where?" she asked.

"Smallville," he nodded smiling. "There's someone you have to go see first."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Thanks Lex."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Clark rolled his eyes when he heard knocking on the door.

"Lex, I told you to just go…"

"It's not Lex."

He turned toward the voice behind him quickly. He almost smiled but caught himself remembering the day before. "What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath and walked toward him. "To see you."

"Why?"

"Clark, I didn't do anything."

"That's not what it looked like." he eyed her angrily.

"You don't believe me?" she asked taken aback.

"How can I," he continued as he walked toward his room. "I know what I saw. Make sure you close the door on your way out."

She took a step back nodding and turned to leave but bumped into Lex.

"Clark."

Clark stopped and turned to face them. "What is it Lex?"

"Does this look familiar?" Lex asked as he tossed the phone toward Clark.

Catching it his eyes widened when realization hit. "How…?"

"Wes stole it Clark," Lex continued. "He fooled you both and because you are so damn stubborn you're letting it work."

Clark shook his head and looked up at Lois standing next to Lex. He started taking a step forward until he was standing right in front of her. Cupping her face in his hands he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Lois… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she smiled softly. "But next time…you have trust me. If not…I don't see how we're ever going to work."

He nodded and smiled softly before kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. Lex smiled softly and lowered his gaze. He turned and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

* * *

Wes walked up the porch steps and walked into his darkened house. He turned on a light.

"Hello Wes."

He jumped and turned to find Lex Luthor sitting on his couch smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Wes glared tossing his jacket on the back of chair and walking toward his kitchen.

Lex stood and followed him. He leaned against a door frame and watched the man in front of him. "I just came by to give you a fair warning."

Wes chuckled. "Warning?"

He opened a beer and took a sip. Lex crossed his arms and nodded. "Clark knows. He knows about what you were doing. And so does Lois. And to be honest, I'm not sure which one of the two you should be more scared of."

Wes eyed him. "You told her?"

"I did," Lex nodded smiling. "And she wasn't happy."

Wes shrugged. "She'll get over it."

"I don't think so," Lex said. "Not this time."

"This time?" Wes choked.

"I did a little research," Lex leaned forward. "You answer to somebody. And I want to know who."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Wes!" Lex smirked. "Humor me. You're not smart enough to come up with such an elaborate scheme. He told you to break them apart."

"No one told me anything." Wes answered.

Lex looked over his shoulder and Wes turned to find a man come out of the shadow.

"I'm a patient man," Lex was saying. "But he's not."

Wes glanced between the two of them. He eyed Lex before turning on the man behind him with the bottle. But the guard was quicker. He blocked the attack and slammed his arm against the cabinet. Wes dropped the bottle and watched in horror as it shattered on the floor. The guard slammed his head against the glass cabinet making him bleed from his forehead. He bent his arm behind him dropping Wes to his knees. Wes looked up at Lex.

"I warned you."

Wes eyed him fearfully.

"Now," Lex leaned down in front of him. "Who sent you?"

Wes didn't answer and the guard pulled his arm back farther. "GENERAL LANE! He hired me!"

"Lois Lane's father?" Lex asked. "That General Lane?"

Feeling his arm pulled back so far it could break he screamed. "Yes! Yes! He…he doesn't want them together for some reason!"

"Why?"

Wes stayed quiet and Lex signaled the guard to pull back further. Wes felt the tears burn his eyes. "I don't know! Oh God! Please! Please! My arm!"

Lex nodded and the guard released him. Wes fell to the ground and held his sore arms. Lex leaned toward him. "Here's what you're going to do…you are going to leave…tonight. Smallville will be nothing but a speck in your rearview mirror. Lois will never hear from you again. You will stay away from her and Clark. And you will cut off all communication from General Sam Lane. From this moment on, you will be AWOL. Is that understood, Wes?"

Wes nodded slowly as he cradled his broken arm.

Lex nodded toward the guard and both walked out of the house leaving Wes a bloodied mess on the floor.


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N: **I know I suck. I can't even remember the last time I updated this. Between school and work, writing has become harder to do. I promise to try to write more often. I want to finish this story. It deserves to be finished. So please bear with me. Hang tight in there. We're just now reaching a climax. :0)

**Chapter 13**

Wes lifted his duffel bag and tossed it into the trunk. He slammed the trunk down and jumped.

"Jesus!" He cursed holding his chest when he saw Clark standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "What the hell man? You scared the crap out of me!"

Clark shook his head letting out a laugh. He signaled toward the car that was packed up. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, on assignment." Wes nodded.

"That's too bad." Clark continued walking around the car to stand in front of the other man. "I was beginning to think we were getting along. Of course…that must have been before you tried to steal my girlfriend."

"Hey man, no hard feelings right." Wes grinned. "She made her decision. She chose you."

"Yeah she did." Clark said and smiled. "I don't want you to ever forget that."

He turned to walk away but West called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"It'll be hard to forget considering what a tight little body Lois has…"

Clark turned toward him and glared. He stalked up to him and swung his fist dropping him and giving Wes a bloodied nose. Wes cradled his nose and looked up at Clark. "You're crazy man!"

Clark crouched down to be at eye level with him. "You stay away from me and from Lois. Or you'll have more than just a broken nose."

"You and your friend Lex are more alike than you think." Wes mumbled from behind his hands.

Clark didn't react to the comment as he walked away.

* * *

Clark drank a sip of his beer and smiled when he felt arms wrap around him. He held her hands closer to himself with his free hand before turning around to face her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He grinned pushing her hair back from her face.

"Went by Wes' house on the base..." She traced the 'ARMY' logo on his shirt before looking up at him. "He'd cleared the place out. Do you know anything about it?"

"He might have mentioned an assignment or something." Clark shrugged.

"Clark…"

"Lois, he had all his things packed and was ready to go by the time I got there."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Just like that?" He asked. "You believe me?"

"Yeah, you know…we have this really weird and rare thing…" She shrugged before leaning up on her tiptoes. "I think earthlings call it trust."

She closed the gap between them and kissed him softly. He pulled away a little and laughed. "Earthlings, huh?"

She shrugged. "Your mom wants me to let you know dinner's almost ready."

"I'll be right there."

"Don't spend too much time brooding in this barn, Smallville."

"I don't brood."

"You brood."

He rolled his eyes.

She winked and turned to walk down the stairs.

"Lois?"

She turned toward him again.

"Are we going to be okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah, we're going to be fine."

She turned one last time and started down the stairs. "Don't take too long up here. We're starving."

He watched her leave with a smile that never left his face.

* * *

"Well, where is he?" General Lane screamed into the phone receiver before slamming it down. "Find him!"

He slammed the phone on the table three more times before throwing it across the room and watching it break into pieces. He breathed in deeply and glared at the wall. An applause from behind caused him to spin around quickly.

"Bravo." Lex smirked. "You almost had me fooled."

"You got what you wanted, now get out."

"Not quite." Lex smiled walking around the oak desk to stand in front of the three star general. "You've made Wes disappear…that was good…but now…you're going to give me all that you have on Clark Kent."

"I don't know…"

"What I'm talking about?" Lex finished for him. "Sure you do. There's a reason why you are so interested in a farm boy from Kansas and I tried telling myself that it was because he was dating your daughter…but you've been watching Clark a lot longer than Lois has been dating him. You've been keeping tabs on the Kents for the last two decades. And I want to know why."

"Mr. Luthor…that information is classified…Clark's military jacket is…"

"Is private…but that's not what I want," he said walking toward the bar and pouring himself a glass of scotch. "I want what's off the record…what the Army doesn't have and I know you do."

"And if I don't give it to you?"

"Then there's a girl in Smallville who's currently in love with the subject of your current obsession…I wonder how she'd feel that daddy has been keeping tabs on her boyfriend and his family and that he's the reason why she's been having relationship problems."

General Lane swallowed thickly.

"The files, General, and this all goes away…including me."

General Lane eyed the bald man in front of him carefully and nodded his head slowly.

"Good answer." Lex smirked before taking a healthy gulp of the scotch.

* * *

Clark opened the door to his kitchen and smiled at the scene before him. His mom and Lois were in the kitchen making dinner and his dad was setting the table.

"Clark, about time you came down." Jonathan smiled. "Help me set the table, will you?"

He grinned. "Sure, dad."

"I told your dad it might be safer for me to set the table with you guys but he insisted I learned to cook," Lois said from the stove smiling. "Clearly you didn't tell him about my kitchen disasters."

He smiled broadly and walked up to her as she turned back to the stove to wrap his arms around her waist from behind. He breathed in her scent and smiled, kissing the side of her neck. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Mom's a great teacher."

"Smallville…" She laughed softly.

Martha and Jonathan smiled at one another.

"Alright kids, dinner is served." Jonathan said wrapping an arm around Martha. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

Clark took Lois' hand and led her to the table. He pulled out a chair for and tucked her in once she sat down. Lois bit the side of her cheek to keep herself from smiling to broadly. She watched as Jonathan did the same for Martha and her heart melted. Clark sat down in front of her and Jonathan and Martha at both ends. She bit her lip and smiled softly as she realized this was the first time she sat down to eat at the table as a family since she was six.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **It's a new year... and I'm back! This chapter is NC-17... but this version is not. Because the rating to this fic is PG-13, I have moved the NC-17 version to my LiveJournal. The link to that will be at the end of this chapter.

**Chapter 14**

_December 23, 2000_

Clark finished wrapping the box in front of him. Crossing his arms, he smiled proudly at the gift when his parents walked downstairs.

"Is that Lois' gift?" Martha felt her smile turn to a frown. "Clark…"

"What?" he asked. "It's wrapped."

"Oh honey…" Martha walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"It's what she said she wanted…" he shrugged. "She's been talking about how she needed a new case for her laptop. This one is leather."

Martha glanced at her husband and shook her head. "He's more like you then I'd like."

Jonathan chuckled shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked as he glanced between both his parents.

"Just that…this is your first Christmas with Lois and your gift is a little…generic."

"But she needs this…"

"But it's not romantic."

"Well, mom…what do you recommend…?"

Martha shrugged. "I don't know…why don't you think about what Lois would want and go from there."

"That's what I did." Clark shrugged.

"Just try to stay away from any electronic stores, sweetheart."

"Listen to your mom, Clark. She knows what she's talking about."

"But it's the day before Christmas Eve…the stores probably don't have anything…"

"Then you better hurry…" Martha called over her shoulder on her way to the kitchen.

* * *

He'd been walking around for what felt like hours. The stores were practically cleaned out and there was hardly anything left. He thought about getting her clothes but he didn't want to mess up on the size. He saw a lot of men buying purses but he didn't think that's what his mother had meant when she said to find something romantic. He was about to give up when he noticed a small store on the corner and walked inside. He smiled awkwardly at the sales person behind the glass counter as he walked toward him.

"Good evening, sir…you look like you're looking for a ring."

Clark choked. "Oh…um…no…" He laughed awkwardly. "Not yet."

"Oh…" the sales man nodded. "Well, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend."

"I figured. Anything in particular?"

"I'm not sure…we've been together for about eight months…"

"Ah…so it's a fairly new relationship."

"Yeah." Clark nodded and followed closely behind the man.

"We've got some new items this week," He was saying. "You can buy her a necklace, or a bracelet, or some earnings."

"What do you recommend?"

Clark felt uncomfortable as the man looked him up and down.

"Tell me about her."

"About Lois?" At the man's nod, he continued. "She's bossy…she's rude…she's stuck up…I…love her…"

"The best one's always start that way."

Clark blushed and shrugged softly. "She's also the most loving person in the world. She's strong…she's assertive…but she's really guarded sometimes..."

The sales man nodded. "I think I've got just the thing."

He turned around and opened a glass case. "This is the Open Heart collection."

"Open heart?"

"It's got a special meaning…the designer says that if your heart is open, love will find its way in…based on what you've told me about your girlfriend, she might appreciate this…"

"It's really nice…but I can't afford that…"

"Oh…it's on sale."

"Really?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…half price…"

Clark looked down at the diamond shaped heart that was open. He smiled. "It's perfect. I'll take it."

"She'll love it…" The man was already gently lifting it out of the velvet pillow.

"Just one question…" Clark said making him stop and look back at him. "It's not really on sale is it?"

The sales man smiled. "It doesn't matter. Just make sure you come back and see me when you get the guts to buy the ring."

"Oh…I'm not…I mean that isn't gonna be any time…" At the raised eyebrows in front him he sighed and nodded. "Sure…just one more thing?"

"Yes?"

"Do you gift wrap?"

_

* * *

_

December 24, 2000

Clark was setting the table when Martha walked down the stairs.

"What time is Lois coming over?"

"She's not…" he said. "She's having dinner with her dad and sister. We're meeting back at my place at midnight to exchange gifts."

Martha smiled. "Then you need to tell her she has to come over for Christmas breakfast at least."

Clark smiled nodding. "Sure, mom. I'll let her know."

"Okay."

He watched her walk into the kitchen and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Just a couple more hours…"

"Clark…can you get the turkey out of the oven? It's hot."

* * *

Lois took a sip of water as her father continued talking to Lucy about school and how her first semester at Met U was going. When an awkward silence fell over them, she looked up to find everyone staring at her.

"Lois?" Lucy called softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She nodded. "Just a little tired."

Sam Lane nodded accepting the excuse and continued talking to his youngest daughter. Lois turned to the clock and sighed crossing her arms in front of her.

_Just a few more hours, _she thought.

* * *

Clark walked into his apartment above the Talon and threw his jacket on a nearby chair. He rubbed the back of his neck walking toward the fridge. A light turning on startled him. He smiled when he found her sitting on the couch next to a lamp.

"It's after midnight…You're late."

He nodded as he walked toward her, forgetting the beer he was going to get. "Mom and dad kept me for a little while longer…"

He sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I've missed you all day."

"Me too." She smiled up at him and leaned back into his arms.

"You okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Dinner was kind of awkward tonight. Dad still isn't a big fan on this relationship. He practically ignored me."

He rubbed her arm soothingly and shrugged. "His loss…if he can't see what an amazing daughter he has then he's the one missing out, Lois, not you."

She smiled softly as she looked back at him. "Thank you."

"And it is officially Christmas…" he grinned. "We should exchange presents."

Clark kissed her quickly before standing and walking toward his jacket. He pulled out a small box from one of the pockets and turned back toward her. He chuckled when her eyes widened.

"It's not a ring." He said quickly.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and laughed softly.

"But your reaction is duly noted."

"Sorry…" she apologized quickly.

"It's okay…I think I must have looked the same way when the guy at the jewelry store showed me the rings…" he said sitting down next to her. "Here…open it."

"Clark…"

"I want to see if you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

"Open it…" he urged gently.

She smiled and bit her lip tearing into the wrapping paper. She opened the velvet box and gasped. "Clark…this is…this looks expensive…you shouldn't have…"

"I got a good deal," He confessed as she lifted the necklace from the box. "The guy at the jewelry store said it represents an open heart. He says it symbolizes that when you open your heart, love always finds its way inside. I don't know anyone who has a heart more open than yours, Lois."

"I love it," She grinned holding it out to him. "Help me put it on?"

He nodded taking the necklace from her as she turned around. He put it around her neck, clasping the ends together. His fingers brushed against the nape of her neck and she sighed. Clark leaned down and kissed the back of her neck softly. "Lois…"

"It's your turn…" she said turning to face him.

She stood up and took his hand in hers, helping him stand. "Come with me…"

Clark let her lead him to the bedroom and finally noticed the setting around him. There were candles lit and rose petals on the bed. He snapped his neck around and his gaze finally settled on her. "Lois?"

"I've been wracking my brain thinking about what I should get you for Christmas…" she was saying as she walked backwards further into the room. "And I realized that what I really wanted to give you, I couldn't buy in a store…."

"Lois…"

"Me…" she cut him off. "I want to give you all of me. I want you to have everything…"

He gulped and walked slowly toward her.

"Lois…I…"

"I want you to be my first, Clark."

He grazed her cheek with his thumb and looked into her eyes. "I wish you were my first."

Her gaze lowered. "I know I'm not…"

"No…" he shook his head lifting her eyes to meet his. "But you'll be my last. There's no one else. You're the one. You always will be."

Link to the NC-17 chapter: sv-lilah. livejournal. com/ 3506. html

Link to the necklace Clark purchased for Lois: kay. com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product1|10101|10001|-1|172047603|19047|19047.19048


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lois looked at the caller ID of her phone and answered it with a grin. "Hey handsome."

"Hey Metropolis, miss me yet?"

She groaned. "You know I do."

"How are your classes?" Clark asked as he lifted bale hay in his free hand and threw it across the barn.

Lois sat down on a bench and rubbed her ankle. "Farther apart than last semester...my feet are killing me…"

"That's too bad." He smirked. "If I was there I'd be carrying you to class."

"If you were here, I wouldn't be going to class, Smallville."

"I fail to see the problem with that." He smirked into the phone.

"I bet you do."

Clark turned to a throat clearing behind him and smiled when he found Lex standing there. "Hey Lois, Lex is here. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah…" she nodded. "I better get to class anyway."

"I love you." he smiled softly.

"I love you too, Smallville. Bye…" she hung up the phone.

Clark turned to Lex with a grin. "Lex…sorry about that…Lois had a break between classes."

Lex smiled softly. "It looks like things are going well between you two…"

Clark nodded. "They're perfect."

"That's good to hear."

"Lex?" Clark asked softly. "Something wrong?"

"No…" Lex said shaking his head slowly with a smile. "Just wanted to see how everything was."

"Okay…" Clark said putting his phone in his pocket. "How are you?"

"Good." Lex said. "I'm good." He continued, leaving Clark with the impression he wasn't telling him something.

"Lex, you're kind of freaking me out here…" Clark walked toward him. "You sure everything is okay?"

"When was the last time you saw Lois?" Lex asked, his face still not giving anything away.

Clark was taken aback. "Um, right after New Year's…she started school the first week of January…why?"

"I didn't want to show this to you." Lex was saying. "But you're my best friend. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Okay, now you're scaring me." Clark asked. "What is it?"

Lex handed him the yellow manila envelope quietly. Clark took the envelope in his hand and opened it taking out a photo. He looked at it with wide eyes and then glanced at Lex. "What is this?"

"General Lane and Wes Keenan." Lex was started. "The two of them were plotting against you and Lois. I'm sorry, Clark."

"Why are you showing this to me?" Clark asked sliding the photo back in the envelope.

"I thought you'd want to know…" Lex started.

"What am I supposed to do with this, Lex?" Clark held the envelope out to him. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Whatever you want, Clark." Lex shoved his hands in his pockets. "You have the proof. You can use it and tell Lois, thus severing any ties she has left with her father or…you can hold on to it, keep quiet and hope that Sam Lane is through trying to break up the two of you." He turned and walked out of the barn. "The ball's in your court."

* * *

Lois sighed when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and rolled her eyes before answering. "Hi daddy."

"Lois?" Sam Lane answered softly. "Oh thank God…"

"Dad?" Lois asked. "Is everything okay? Is it Lucy?"

"No…" he shook his head twirling the glass of scotch. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I missed you, Lo."

She took a deep breath. "I miss you too, daddy."

"Lo, I'm so sorry."

"Me too, dad."

Sam Lane closed his eyes and smiled softly.

* * *

Lois opened her door with a smile. "Clark!"

"Hey." he smiled broadly before leaning in to kiss her softly.

Lois opened her mouth and deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her apartment.

"Someone's happy…" he mumbled against her lips before pulling back.

She shrugged. "I wasn't expecting you…"

"Lois, we have to talk."

"I know…" she grinned. "Guess who called me today!"

"Who?" He asked slowly.

"The General." She said smiling brightly as she played with the tips of his hair. "He apologized. He wants to have dinner…with both of us."

Clark let himself smile. "That…that's great…"

She grinned. "What did you have to tell me?"

He thought about the envelope tucked into the back of his pants and shook his head. "Just that I missed you…so when's dinner?"

"Tomorrow night…" she tried. "I told him I'd ask you…if you can't tomorrow I can change it…"

He shook his head. "No…tomorrow is good…"

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "Really…"

"Good." She said playing with the ends of his shirt.

"Lo-is…" He stopped her hands.

She pouted. "What?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "I've just got to run out to the truck and get something." he kissed her again. "I'll be right back."

"Okay…but don't take too long…" she leaned in swiping her tongue against the seam of his lips before kissing him fully. He moaned and felt her smile before pulling away.

She winked and turned toward the bedroom. He watched her close the door behind him and walked out the front door. Super speeding outside, he pulled out the envelope, took out the picture and looked at it for second before his eyes burned it. Watching the picture deteriorate, he dropped what was left of it on the ground before turning back toward the apartment.

* * *

Clark held her hand tightly in his as he drove to Fort Ryan for the first time in months. He squeezed it every once in a while feeling anxious. When he parked the car in front of the house, Lois smiled softly at him and cupped his cheek before leaning in to give him a chaste kiss. "You're going to be fine."

He nodded. "Your dad doesn't like me."

"He doesn't know you." She said. "My dad will love you Clark…"

"How do you know?" he asked softly.

She grinned, "Because I love you."

He took her hand from his face and leaned in crashing his lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth beneath his. He then angled their heads and deepened the kiss, while she nipped at his lips before pulling back and breathing deeply. "Clark…we have to go inside."

He nodded against her neck as he kissed and licked along the column of her throat.

"We'll continue this later…" she promised when she sat back. "I promise."

He smiled and kissed her softly before putting their foreheads together. "Okay."

He jumped out of the cab of the truck and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for her. He took her hand in his and helped her out but he didn't let go of her hand the entire walk to the front door.

He took a deep breath. "It's now or never."

"You look like you're going to war." she smirked at him.

"I'd take war over this…" he winked at her to show that he was just joking.

The door opened and the General stood tall in front of them. His gruff frown welcomed them as he stepped aside. "Lois…Kent…Come in…"

"Sir…" Clark nodded as Lois walked into her father's embrace.

"Hi daddy." she greeted with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Lo…" the older man hugged her tightly to him. He looked over her shoulder at the young man standing in his foyer and pulled back before extending his hand to him. "Good to see you again, Kent."

"Thank you, sir…" Clark nodded shaking his hand.

"Is that Lois?" Lucy walked into the living room with a grin.

Lois turned toward her sister's voice and ran to her with a smile. "Lucy! I didn't know you would be here tonight…I thought you were in school…how's New York? Why haven't you called me? How is school?"

"Lois, whoa…slow down…" Lucy smiled. "Save some of the conversation for dinner."

"It's not every day I get to see my sister who moved from Kansas to the big apple." Lois shrugged.

Lucy hugged her again. "I missed you, Lo."

"I missed you too, Luce."

Lucy turned to Clark and walked up to him with a smile. She hugged him tightly. "Hi, Clark."

"Lucy…" he smiled. "It looks like New York is treating you good."

She shrugged. "It's different but I love it."

"We should probably sit down to dinner…" Sam interrupted them. "The food's going to get cold."

Clark watched the older man walk ahead of them and Lois follow her father into the dining room.

"Don't worry…" Lucy smirked noticing the fear in his eyes. "He's just as scared of you as you are of him."

"Yeah right…" Clark chuckled.

"It's true." Lucy laughed softly. "He was so nervous about tonight. He took out mom's old recipe book. Made me try everything."

"Why is he nervous?" Clark asked her as they walked toward the dining room.

"Because he knows how Lois feels about you…" Lucy shrugged. "And he knows that's not going to change."

Clark felt his upper lip twitch into a smile.

"Just make sure you keep the conversation light and you'll be fine." Lucy winked before walking into the dining room and leaving him alone in front of the door.

* * *

"So Kent…" Sam started. "Now that you're on leave…what have you been doing, son?"

Clark took a sip of his wine and looked at him. "I've just been helping my father around the farm…"

"So…you don't have a job…" Sam stated.

"Daddy!" Lois and Lucy scolded him.

"No sir…" Clark shook his head. "My father has a heart condition and he could use the extra hand. And since I'm here…I can give it to him."

"When do you plan on coming back to work here at the base?"

"Well, sir…to be quite honest…" Clark sat up straight. "I didn't expect there to be an offer to come back."

Lois looked between them. She glanced at Lucy and signaled her to say something.

"Dad…" Lucy started eyeing her sister. "I'm taking political science in school…"

"That's nice, dear." He answered before turning back to Clark. "What do you mean about there not being an offer to come back? Last I checked you left, son."

"I left because you no doubt didn't want me near your daughter, sir."

"Clark…" Lois started.

"Look at the good that did me."

"Daddy!" Lois glared.

"Well, then I guess you should have picked someone smarter to try and break us up."

"Clark!" Lois scolded.

"What in Sam hill are you talking about boy?" Sam Lane asked.

"I'm talking about you and Wes working together to sabotage Lois and me." Clark said standing up.

"Daddy?" Lois turned to her father. "Is this true?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sam stood up from his chair.

"I have proof." Clark answered.

Sam shook his head. "And where is this proof, Kent?"

Lois turned toward him. "Clark?"

"I…" he started. "I burned it."

"You burned it?" Sam chuckled. "Convenient."

Clark turned to her. "Lois?"

She stood screeching her chair on the hardwood floor.

"Lo?"

"No!" she stopped in her tracks. "No General, you don't get to call me that. Is it true? Is what Clark saying true?"

Sam turned to the young man in front of him and frowned. He sighed and nodded his head slowly before looking at the disappointed face of his daughter. "I'm so sorry…"

He tried to walk around the table but she stepped back turning toward the door. "Clark…let's go."

"Lois…"

"No dad…" she turned back to him. "What was this dinner supposed to be? You and Clark's macho showdown over who has what right over me?"

"No…" Sam shook his head.

"I can't believe after all this time…" she cried softly. "You still can't trust me to make my own decisions."

"Lois…you're my daughter…" he started. "And Clark's hiding something; ask him where he comes from. Ask him about the meteor shower."

"No…" she shook her head. "No dad…because everything I need to know about Clark I do…and everything you need to know about him is standing in front of you. I love Clark…and you will respect that."

She turned to the door and walked out of it with Clark following her closely behind. He opened the door to the truck and helped her inside before going over to the driver side and jumping in. He started the car toward Metropolis in silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later of driving in silence he pulled up in front of her new apartment building. He glanced at her and his heart broke for her. She'd fought with her only family again, and for him.

"Clark?" she called softly.

He tucked a loose strand behind her ear and lifted her chin toward him. He held her face in his hand as she looked into his eyes and swallowed thickly. "Yes, Lois?"

"Was it true?" she asked. "About my dad?"

He nodded. "I'm so sorry, baby."

She shook her head. "I should have known."

He watched her intently.

"What about the other part?" she asked.

"What part?"

"The part where he said you're hiding something from me…" she started. "Are you?"

He watched her. Her eyes searched his. He smiled softly and shook his head. "No."

He leaned in to kiss her slowly, as she opened her mouth beneath him granting him access. He groaned into her mouth and moaned when their tongues touched, then nipped at her lips and pulled away slowly.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Lois…maybe I shouldn't…you're still upset and I don't want you to think you have to do anything you don't want…"

"Just sleep…" she touched his lips with her finger. "I just need you to hold me…"

Clark nodded and got out of the truck, then went around to her side to help her out of the cab. Wrapping his arms around her, he walked her to the apartment.

His chest felt like a thousand pounds of meteor rock were sitting on it. He was having trouble breathing. He wondered when he got so good at lying.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Clark paced the floor of the farm house with his cell phone up to his ear. "Hey, Lois…it's me…again…call me back, okay? I'm worried."

Martha walked into the living room and frowned. "Still no word?"

"Not in the last two days…" he shook his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was avoiding me."

"Clark…" Martha started walking toward him. "She's probably overwhelmed. From what you told me you dropped a pretty big bomb… she just wants to deal with this on her own first before she drags you into it."

"Mom…" Clark turned to her with a sad frown. "I'm already in it."

His phone rang and he looked down at it. He opened it quickly. "Lois?"

"Hey Smallville…"

"Where have you been?" he started. "I was worried."

"I've been a little busy…" she shrugged sitting on the couch in her apartment.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No…" she shook her head when a sob escaped her mouth. "But I will be."

"Lois…"

"Listen…Clark…I won't be able to make it down to Smallville this weekend…"

"But it's Valentine's Day…"

"I know…" she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He frowned when he heard the click on the other line.

"Clark?"

"She's not coming this weekend." He answered his mom's silent question.

"Oh honey…" Martha frowned.

"It's okay…" he shrugged and walked out the front door.

* * *

He was working on the tractor when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned hoping it was her but frowned when he found Lex. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"Why?"

"I take it you used the evidence."

Clark nodded.

"Do you regret it?"

Clark nodded again and sighed. "It's too late now." He turned toward him and frowned.

Lex nodded. He turned toward the barn door and stopped to look over his shoulder. "You did the right thing, Clark."

He walked out of the barn leaving Clark alone.

"It doesn't feel like it…" Clark mumbled.

* * *

Lois opened the door to her apartment absentmindedly. She put her mail down on the table in the hallway and hung up her purse and her coat. She turned to the living room and stopped. "Clark?"

He grinned lifting a single rose. "Since you couldn't make it down for Valentine's Day, I thought I'd come up instead."

She smiled softly and walked toward him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So…" he grinned. "On tonight's agenda…dinner at…"

She pulled back. "Damn it."

"What?" he asked frowning.

"I forgot I have a study group tonight."

"It's Friday…" Clark started. "And Valentine's Day."

"I know…" she was shaking her head. "I can cancel…" she turned toward the phone and picked it up. "I'm just going to let them know we'll regroup after the weekend…"

Clark stopped her. "Lois…"

She looked up at him with confusion.

"Don't cancel…" he shrugged. "We'll just do something tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and put his hands on her hips pulling her close. "Yeah…" he nuzzled her neck. "The restaurants will be less crowded tomorrow."

She sighed as he trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down the column of her throat. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Kent."

"I aim to please." He murmured against her skin.

She smiled and pulled back to look at him. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." he said returning the kiss. "How much time do we have before you have to go?"

Lois turned to the clock as he continued kissing her neck. "About…thirty minutes."

He picked her up in his arms making her shriek. "Plenty of time."

* * *

Clark walked around her empty apartment the next day with a beer in his hand. Lois had to go to campus early but she promised to be back around lunch time. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was well past three.

The lock jingling got his attention and he sat on the counter top waiting for her to open the door.

She came in carrying books and her bag.

"You're late…" he mumbled.

"Sorry…" she sighed. "I had a meeting with a professor about an internship program…"

He nodded. "How did it go?"

"Pretty good." She shrugged. "Out of a thousand applicants only two get accepted…so you know…no pressure or anything."

"What's it for?" he asked twirling an apple in his hand and taking a bite out of it.

"The Daily Planet." she smiled.

Clark hopped off the counter and grinned pulling her in for a hug. "Lois…that's great!"

"Easy there, Smallville." She laughed over his shoulder. "Don't celebrate yet…I still have to come up with an incredible story that proves why I belong there."

"You'll get it." He gave her a knowing smirk. "You're too amazing not to."

She grinned and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, handsome."

Lois took her coat off and hung it up before walking further into the apartment. "So what did you do today?"

"Well…" he said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I made reservations…"

She stilled in his arms. "Oh…"

"Oh?"

She turned to face him and frowned. "I kind of made plans for us…"

"Oh." He nodded. "With who?"

"Just a few people from my study group." She started. "It's been a pretty tough week and we thought we'd blow off some steam. We don't have to go Clark…"

He shook his head. "No…it's okay…"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Lois, as long as I'm with you…" he smiled softly. "I don't care where we are."

She grinned.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Atlantis." She smiled. "It's supposed to be really good."

He nodded. "It is."

"You've been there?"

"A few times when I was in high school…" he shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

She nodded. "Clark…you are okay with going there, right? We don't have to go so if you're not okay with it."

He cupped her face in his hands. "As long as you're there with me…it doesn't matter."

She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Lois watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting next to her at the far end of the booth nursing a beer quietly. The conversation around her was going at a rapid pace but Clark wasn't engaged in any of it.

"So Clark?" Adam, one of the guys in her study group called out to him. "How'd you and Lois meet?"

Clark turned to him before answering. "Fort Ryan."

Adam glanced between him and some of the people in her group. "Care to be more specific?"

"She bumped into me, I asked her out, she said yes. The rest is history." He answered. "I'm going to get another beer."

He stood up and walked away to the bar at the end of the club. Lois watched his retreating figure.

"You've got a real winner there, Lois." Adam smirked.

"Shut up, Adam." She mumbled and stood up following him. She found him at the bar, hunched over drinking a shot of an amber liquid. "That was kind of rude…"

"Yeah well…" he shrugged.

"Clark, what is the matter with you?" she asked. "Adam was just trying to make conversation."

"Adam…has been looking at you all night." Clark answered.

"What?" she asked. "Clark, no he hasn't."

He chuckled and downed the shot before slamming the glass on the counter signaling the bartender.

"Another?"

"No, he's had enough." Lois answered the bartender for him.

"Don't listen to her…" Clark mumbled. "Another one."

"Sure thing, Kal."

Lois turned to the bartender with confusion and then looked at Clark.

"Who's Kal?" she asked.

He grinned. "It's my secret identity."

"Clark." She called out firmly. "What is going on?"

He shook his head. "You still don't get it…."

"Get what?"

"I came up here to spend time with you, Lois…not with them."

"They…are my friends…how is this any different than when we hang out with your friends?"

"Because my friends don't make you look like an illiterate fool!"

She was taken aback. "Clark…"

"It's not a secret I didn't go to Met U…" he downed the shot and slammed it on the table. "I enlisted right after high school…"

"Clark…" she brushed his cheek. "Why would you think that'd even be a big deal to me?"

"Because here you are…surrounded by America's brightest and you're here…with me…why?"

"Because I love you…" she was saying.

"Do you?" he asked. "Because it kind of feels like you've been avoiding me..."

He stepped back from her and walked away. Lois followed him out the front door of the club and down the street. "Clark!"

He kept walking.

"Clark!"

He didn't turn around and she stopped trying to follow him. She turned to walk back toward the club when she felt the cold steel against her lower back.

"This doesn't have to get ugly, sweetheart…" the husky voice in her ear made her shudder in fear. "Just give me your money and we'll call it a night…"

"I…" she stuttered. "I left my things inside…"

He cocked the gun. "Then I'll take payment another way…"

He pulled her into the alley making her gasp so he covered her mouth with his hand. Lois stepped on his toes and tried to run away but he held her close. "If you'd hold still, this could be painless."

"Let her go."

The man turned toward the voice and held the gun out. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Yeah?" the stranger leaned in closer and breathed her in. "And if I don't."

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Then I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Last I checked, I had the gun, hero."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"Not afraid of lead poisoning, hero?"

"Last chance…" Clark scowled. "Let her go and put down the gun…in that order and I won't hurt you."

"I'll take my chances."

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Lois watched in shock as Clark took one step forward and the guy holding her hostage fired his gun straight at him.

"NO!" she screamed in horror as she watched the bullets bounce of his chest. Her eyes widened as he continued walking toward the man until the entire clip was emptied.

Clark grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and lifted him enough for Lois to get loose and step back. "I warned you…" he growled before throwing him across the alley against the brick wall.

Lois watched him with wide eyes as he stood in front of her. She let him pick her up and her mouth dropped open when she felt the wind in her hair. She looked down and saw the ground was far below them and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, holding on. She watched him quietly as he landed on her balcony and easily opened the door. She was still quiet when he put her down on her own two feet.

"Lois?"

"Wha…what was that?" she asked slowly.

"I'm sorry…" he started. "I wanted to tell you…"

"What are you…?" she asked quietly.

"I'm still me…I'm still Clark." He took a step toward her as she took a step back.

"You lied to me…" she whispered.

"Lois…"

"I asked you if there was something you were hiding and you said no… you've been lying to me all along…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Get out."

"Lois…"

"Get out of here."

He nodded and turned toward the balcony.

"For what it's worth…I'm still Clark Kent…" he mumbled over his shoulder.

"Are you?" she asked. "Because at the club that guy called you Kal and just now you took an entire clip of bullets to the chest and flew me back to my apartment."

He turned toward her. "I haven't been Kal for a long time…I took the name when I was dating Alicia and was under the influence of red meteor rock. I was in the city most of that year and we were too young to get into clubs so we created aliases for ourselves and used fake IDs. My alias was Kal. Tonight, that bartender recognized me and I didn't correct him. But Lois…that part of my life is over…I haven't come in contact with meteor rock since…"

She watched him as he walked closer to her.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want you to see me different…" he admitted. "I liked that you thought I was normal."

"You could have trusted me…" she bit her lip. "If you lied about this…what else have you lied about?"

"Lois…I can't tell you that…yet…"

She closed her eyes.

"It's not because I don't trust you…" he took a step toward her.

She took a step back and swallowed thickly.

He lowered his gaze. "If you want to me to go…just the say the word."

She looked at him and blinked away her tears. "I want you to go."

He nodded understanding.

"I do love you, Lois…and I am sorry I lied to you." he said softly before taking off to the sky from her balcony. She looked up at the dark sky and fell down to the ground crying softly.


End file.
